


Snow in November

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: A New Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Child Abuse, Cutting, Derek is a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Immortal werewolves, Kissing, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self Confidence Issues, Stiles Is Seventeen, Suicidal Thoughts, just go with it, ooc a lot, sheriff Stilinski is a bad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack doesn't appreciate Stiles and use him for research. Derek is always being to ruff with him and Scott could care less about him. </p><p>Then Stiles is walking to a pack meeting in the rare November snow and Peter Hale, the other pack outcast stops and offers him a ride...things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow sucks...or does it?

It was the beginning of November on a Friday and Stiles Stilinski was just getting out of school for the weekend.

  
When he walked outside, he was surprised to see snow falling. He lived in Beacon Hills CA and it was very rare even during the winter for it to be snowing.

  
He was suppose to be catching a ride home with his Werewolf/best friend Scott McCall. He looked around the parking lot for him and didn't see his car.

  
He pulled out his phone and shot him a text.

  
_Stiles to Scott: Where the hell are you man? You were suppose to give me a ride hom, remember?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: Sorry man. Allisons dad couldn't pick her up so I offered her a ride home._

  
_Stiles to Scott: Thanks asshole, you couldn't of waited the two minutes for me to get out of the building?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: It's snowing if you haven't noticed. I didn't want her to get cold._

  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled out angrily. He looked out across the empty parking lot for any of his other friends who might still be around.

  
He sighed, there was no one. Not that he really had that many other friends to begin with.

  
This was just great, not only did he have to walk the hour home but he had to do it in the snow with nothing but a stupid thin red hoodie.

  
He would be lucky if he didn't freeze to death before he got there.

 

 

  
  
  
Stiles was your average 17 year old boy, except for the fact that his best friend was a werewolf and his g/f a werewolf hunter.

  
Stiles and Scott were apart of the local pack which consisted of Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Scott McCall "His bff" Allison Argent and him of course.

  
Him and Allison were the humans of the pack, she was an amazing fighter and was a lot of help to the pack.

  
Stiles on the other hand was only allowed in for his brains and his awesome plans. He did all the research for the pack, he was certain that if they weren't to lazy to do it themselves he wouldn't even be needed.

  
He felt like the outcast of the pack. Of course he couldn't be more outcast then the one and only Peter Hale.

  
Peter was Dereks uncle and a few years back when all this came about he went a little insane, turned Scott, killed some people including his niece Laura Hale to become Alpha.

  
Stiles had lit him on fire and Derek slashed his throat, but then he came back to life and it was just a big mess.

  
He was a changed man or wolf....whatever. They still didn't like him or trust him as far as they could throw him.

  
They don't understand what he went through though, watching his wife and child burn to death, almost being burnt to death himself and then lying around in a coma for 5 years stewing on nothing but revenge. Stiles was pretty sure that would drive anyone insane.

 

  
  
  
Once Stiles had reached his house he was pretty sure his skin had turned blue. When he had round the corner and got to his driveway he was Dereks stupid black car parked in it.

  
He rolled his eyes and if it weren't for the snow and the fact that Derek would catch him anyway he would just make a run for it.

  
Just had he reached the door Derek got out of the car and followed him inside.

  
"What do you need this time Derek?" Stiles asked with an annoyed tone.

  
Derek glared at him, "Make yourself useful for once and look up all the information you have on the Fae." he spit out angrily.

  
Turn swirled around to glare at him, "Make myself useful for once? You have got to be kidding me right? I am always doing plenty of useful things for you and your pack of mutts. Not that any of you fucking appreciate it anyway!" he spit back just as angrily.

  
Derek said nothing more, he rolled his eyes and stalked out fo the house.

  
Stiles walked up to his bedroom and threw his book bag across the room and started pacing.

  
"Fucking asshole! Trying to tell me that I'm not fucking useful! They would be fucking lost without me!" he shouted out at nothing.

  
Finally after letting himself fume, he flopped down at his desk and opened his laptop and opening Google.

  
Shaking his head, he started his research.

 

  
  
Two hours into his research, his phone went off. He retrieved it from his thrown book bag and opened the text.

  
_Scott to Stiles: Derek said there's a pack meeting in 30 and you better be here with the research he asked you for._

  
_Stiles to Scott: Are you forgetting the fact that my jeep is in the shop? Could you come get me please?_

  
_Scott to Stiles: Dude, I just got here with Allison. Just walk, if you leave now you'll make it in time._

 

  
  
Stiles was fuming! He had the urge to smash his phone into bits and whenever they came looking for him, to tell them all to go fuck themselves.

  
However, pissing Derek off more then he already always pissed off was not on the top of his list. So he gathered up his laptop and book bag and started walking to the Hale house.

  
He didn't even know why they were having it there! The fucking place was almost burnt to the ground and it was freezing out!

You think being rich he would have fucking rebuilt it or moved by now!

  
He had been walking for about 15 minutes and was shivering all over when he heard a care pulling up behind him and stopping.

  
He slowly turned around and came face to face with Peter, who had just stepped out of his jeep.

  
"Stiles? Why the hell are you walking to Dereks in this weather? Your going to get sick as hell! Get in the car!" Peter hollered at him, as he walked back to his side.

  
Stiles was in no shape to argue. When he was inside he let out a sigh of relief when he felt the heat spill over his numb body.

  
"My j..jeep is in the shop." Stiles chattered out as he put his freezing cold face in front of the heater.

  
Peter reached out and turned it to high and started driving. "How comes you didn't have Scott come and get you?" he asked confused.

  
Stiles snorted at hearing that, "I did! But do you think he could pull himself away from his precious fucking g/f for five minutes? Of course not! I got a " it's not that far man, you can make it if you leave now" text back from him."

  
"Some best friend he is. What an asshole." Peter muttered out, actually sounding pissed off.

  
"Yeah your telling me. I'm tired of this shit man, always being there for them at there beck and call. Always worrying about them and making sure their alright and for what? All they do is shit all over me and treat me like dirt..like I'm nothing! I get that enough at home, I don't need it from them either!" he hollered out angrily.

  
He hadn't meant to let the last part slip out, he hoped that Peter wouldn't say anything about it and when he finally spoke he was relieved when he didn't.

  
"I understand what you mean. Derek only keeps me around because he knows his mother wouldn't be happy to know that he turned his back on me, even after everything I did. They don't want me in the pack and they could careless if anything happened to me. So i totally understand where your coming from."

  
Stiles looked over at Peter and could see the sincerity on the mans face. "Well for what it's worth, I know that you didn't mean to do what you did. If I were in your shoes I would have lost it for a little while to. So would any of them, whether or not they admit it."

  
Peter could feel the mans eyes on him as they were pulling up to the Hale house, but he didn't turn to look.

  
Before they got out, he felt Peters hands gently land on his shoulder, "Thank you Stiles, you don't know how much that means to me." he said, his voice full of joy.

  
Finally Stiles made eye contact with him, "Hey man, I only speak the truth." he said with a small smile.

  
Peter returned the smile and they both got out of the jeep and headed inside.

 


	2. The Truth Hurts

No one noticed them come in, they were to busy trying to come up with an attack plan.

  
"Well maybe we could come up with something better if we had some research!" Derek huffed out and looked around until his eyes fell on Stiles, who was sitting across the room in a chair typing away on his laptop.

  
"Stiles, please tell me you found something good." Derek said with a hopeful tone. "I found as much as I could in the two hours you gave me. The Fae are not going to be an easy thing to go up against. when trying to track them down, you must be careful not to fall into one on their traps. If you stumble upon an open door to their world, you could be sucked in and I have no clue on how to get any of you back if that happens." Stiles told him worriedly.

  
"So basically you haven't found anything useful, is what your telling me?" Derek snapped out angrily. "You know what man, fuck you! If you didn't have me in your stupid pack you wouldn't have beat the last 5 baddies that tried to off you and your stupid mutts! So fuck you!" he screamed out in anger.

  
Before Derek could say anything back Stiles jumped up and stormed into the kitchen.

  
Derek rolled his eyes grabbing his laptop and throwing it to Allison, "Find what ever you can out of the crap he found please. We can do this with out him."

  
Allison nodded her head and started reading through everything as Derek walked towards the kitchen.

  
He found Stiles leaning against the counter with his head hanging. He could feel the anger pouring off of him.

  
"You want to tell me what the hell that outburst in there was for?" Derek asked him. not soundly like he really cared.

  
"Why does it matter? I'll tell you what's bothering me and you'll tell me it's not true and blah blah blah! You don't give a shit about my feelings, all you give a shit about is how I can help you and then me getting out of your hair and I'm fucking tired of it. You treat the rest of the pack like they mean something, like the pack couldn't bare to be without them. And don't give me it's because they are your pups, because Allison is human to and you treat her the same way! You now how you treat me? Like SHIT! That's how, you could care less about me. You use me for info and basically tell me to get lost. So fuck you!"

  
By the time he had all that out he was seething mad and could barely keep him self from shaking.

  
Derek rolled his eyes, "Are you done making a scene? Because if you are, get the fuck back in there and map us out a plan. Your right, I don't treat you like pack, because your not pack! Allison may be human, but at least she's fucking useful for something other them hitting some keys! The ONLY reason I put up with you at all is because Scott begged me to! He felt bad about leaving you left out of everything. Your pretty much on the same level as Peter, in fact your actually lower. At least he is family. Now, collect your fucking self and then go in there and do what your told because you have nothing else to do anyway." Derek sneered at him, as he walked from the kitchen.

  
Stiles hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. When he finally breathed out, his tears started falling.

  
_"No Stiles! You can't let yourself fall apart right now! You have keep it together until you get home and then fall apart."_ he thought to himself.

  
After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, he finally got himself under control. He wiped his tears away and walked back to the living room.

  
He made no eye contact with anyone, grabbed his computer and went back to his chair.

 

  
  
For the next hour he found as much as he could on the Fae and wrote everything down. He made sure he had everything they needed mapped out for them. He didn't want to give anyone, anymore excuses to to scream at him.

  
If knew if that happened he would shatter into a million pieces. And he didn't want that to happen.

  
He packed up his things and carefully put them into his back pack and stood up. He slowly walked over to the others who were talking quietly.

  
"There's at least 19 pages full of information on the Fae, there weakness and their strengths. There is a page on there about things to use to identify the portals to and from the realm. If you ask Deaton he will be able to make and mix whatever you need. Oh and a list of things that can hide your wolf scents as well. They are surprisingly pretty good at sniffing things out." Stiles told them, without making eye contact with anymore just pointing to certain pages.

  
Derek nodded at him and turned to Isaac, "Take these papers down to Deatons office and be careful. Stick to the main roads."  
Isaac nodded and left.

  
Stiles stood back a bit further from everyone and waited for Derek to dismiss them. they always had a pack feast after the meetings, but there was no way in hell he was sticking around for that bullshit bonding.

  
He walked for the door but before he got there, Scott was stopping him. "Hey man, are you going to stay for the feast? I can give you a lift home afterwords, it's getting pretty bad out there." Scott said in a voice that sounded like pity.

  
There was no way he was talking his bullshit pity, when that's all it was. He didn't actually give a shit.

  
"Nah man, I'm not all that hungry and I haven't started on my homework yet and I gotta make dad dinner before he gets home. But thanks man." he said as cheerful as he could manage.

  
He turned and carefully walked out the door, as soon as he was off the porch he took off running into the woods.

  
Peter watched him from the kitchen window.

He so badly wanted to go out there and run after him and possibly hold him.

  
Not that he would admit any of that to anyone.

He knew once the boy was home he would fall apart at the seams. He had been trying his hardest not to for the rest of the meeting.

  
Peter shook his head as he walked back to the table and sat at one of the ends and watched as everyone talked and laughed and bonded with each other. Except for him of course.

  
He knew exactly how Stiles was feeling. He was the outcast as well, he had heard what Derek had told Stiles in the kitchen, everyone had.

  
He knew he was just as unwanted as Stiles and he hated knowing that someone as precious as that boy was hurting just as bad as him, if not more.

  
He decided that when the dinner was over, he would go over and check on the boy.

He had to make sure he was alright.

 

 


	3. Stupid Chemistry Teacher!

By the time he reached his front porch he was out of breath and freezing. There had to be a least 6 inches of snow on the ground already and it seemed to only be getting worse.

  
He thought to himself about all the other snow storms they had and this was by far the worst. Maybe the Fae had something to do with all this. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

  
He walked into the house shaking the snow from his hair and kicking off his shoes. Then he made his way into the kitchen and got to making dinner.

  
His father would be home very soon, and if dinner wasn't laid out for him when he got there, there would be hell to pay.

  
After the day and evening he had just had, he was in no mood for that shit.

  
By the time he heard his dad pull up, he was plating the pasta and garlic bread and setting in his dads usual spot. Along with a small glass and his bottle of jack.

  
Then he walked back over making up a plate for himself and setting it aside.

  
As he heard his dad coming in the house he started cleaning up the mess he had made from cooking.

  
He wasn't aloud to sit down and eat until the kitchen was the way it had been when he started cooking, that was one of his dads rules.

  
His father walked into the kitchen and sat down without so much as glancing Stiles way.

  
He started scrubbing away at the dishes.

  
When he heard his dads fork clatter to his plate he froze, he could tell that his father was angry about something.

  
"This is the second time this week that you made pasta. I give you $400 a month for food! I think you can make me something a little better then this garbage!" his father hollered out.

  
Stiles turned to face him, "I'm sorry Sir. I had a lot of homework and I'm still not finished with it yet. I was just trying to make something quick. Would you like me to make you something else?" Stiles asked him, trying to keep the fear from spilling into his voice.

  
His father picked up his fork again, "No, but I want steak and potatoes tomorrow for dinner! And if I don't have it, I'm going to tan your hide boy! Do I make myself clear?"

  
"Yes Sir."

  
Stiles went back to cleaning and his father to his plate of food. Once the kitchen was cleaned up he stood at the counter and took small bites of his dinner and waited for his father to finish.

  
Once he had, he took his bottle of Jack and exited the kitchen. Stiles started cleaning up his dads plate and wiping off the table.

  
After everything was done, he scarfed down his food, washed his dishes and practically ran to his room, gently closing the door behind him.

  
He flopped down on his computer chair and let out a huge sigh. He was thankful that dinner had gone over well. He was sure when his dad started on him about the food he was going to get it.

  
He glanced over at the clock and it was already past 9. He had at least 3 hours of homework to get done before he could even think about sleep.

  
If it wasn't for the fact his dad checked and made sure his homework was finished each night, he would put it off until tomorrow.

 

  
  
  
Outside Peter was huddled behind a bush and starring up into Stiles bedroom window. From the angle he was sitting at and the fact that Stiles desk was right next to his window, Peter had a perfect view of him.

  
The boy looked stressed out way beyond belief. Way to much stress for a grown adult to handle, let alone a child.

  
He knew that the pack had him stressed out, with the way they were treating him but it seemed like so much more was bothering him.

  
He thought back to the car ride over to the meeting and remembered how Stiles had said about being treated the same way at home.

  
He hadn't remembered ever seeing bruises or smelling healing flesh on him at all. However, before today he really hadn't paid much attention to the boy. He had always just kept to himself in his own little corner not wanting to piss anyone off.

  
Now that he thought about it, he felt kinda shitty that he wasn't there for Stiles much sooner, but then again the times that he had paid attention to him he hadn't noticed anything anyway.

  
Maybe him and his dad just fought a lot and it was stressing him out, like normal parent/child relationships.

  
He knew that he didn't have his mother in his life and that she had passed away when he was around 9 years old, but he doesn't know how.

  
No one ever mentioned it around him and it's not like he was going to go up to anyone and flat out ask him.

  
That would just turn into a fight and someone would get his ass kicked, Peters of course.

  
He must have sat out there and starred at him for hours.

  
He was finally brought back to reality when he heard the Sheriff walk into the boys room. He could hear him slurring his words and realized he was drunk.

  
  
  
"Have you finished with your homework yet boy?" his father slurred out angrily.

  
Stiles gathered all his papers up and held them out to his father. "I just finished actually. I had a lot of math to do tonight. Sorry it took me so long Sir." he mumbled out.

  
His father snatched the papers away from him and looked them over. After a few minutes he grunted and flung that papers back in Stiles face.

  
"Looks like a bunch of shit to me. You know that Chemistry teacher of yours called me today, don't you?"

  
Stiles peered up at his father, "No Sir, I didn't know that. What did he want?"

  
"He wanted to tell me that my good for nothing son failed his last two tests and that he was on the verge of falling the class altogether!" he spat out angrily, staggering closer.

  
Stiles stood up from his chair and slowly started backing up.

  
Peter watched from behind the bush, he knew that his father was going to strike him but there was nothing that he could do about it.

  
If he stormed in there and stopped him, he would be arrested. Shit, the whole town thought he was dead somewhere lying in a ditch!

  
"D..dad I'm sorry. I've been studying really hard! I have just been having some trouble. I'll ge-"

  
His fathers hand collided with the side of his face and his stumbled backwards. "Don't give you me your bullshit excuses! You just don't give a shit about your school work! Your a worthless good for nothing pos!"

  
He hit him over and over again, Peter could hear him whimpering and pleading for him to stop.

  
His blood was boiling, he wanted to jump threw that window and rip his fucking throat out!

  
"You are useless Stiles! That's why you haven't got any friends! All your good at is hurting people! It's your fault that your mothers dead and now your trying to kill me to!" he yelled out, landing a punch right to his mouth.

  
"I'm going the fuck to bed! Don't you dare make so much as a peep! So help me god if you wake me up your going to regret it!" he yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Peter didn't hear anything but Stiles almost silent sobs. Finally he heard the boy moving around and saw his head pop up in front of the window.

  
He managed to push it open before he leaned out and puked everywhere.

  
Peter could smell the blood mixed in with it.

  
He waited until Stiles pulled himself back in and shut the window, and then he stalked carefully over and climbed up the side of the house.

  
He peered into the bedroom, where Stiles was laid out on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

  
As carefully and quietly as possible, he slide the window up and climbed inside. He tiptoed over to the boy and sat down on the bed.

  
When he felt it dip he froze.

  
"It's OK Stiles, it's just me" Peter told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

  
Stiles let out a very loud breath that he was holding and turned towards Peter.

  
He gasped when he saw how bad his face looked. "So I guess you heard all that then?" Stiles mumbled out anxiously.

  
Peter nodded, and Stiles sank back into his pillow and started crying again.

  
Peter nudged him over and laid down beside him, gently wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer.

  
"It's OK Stiles, let it out. It's not good to hold all that anger and hurt inside of you. It's OK to cry Stiles." Peter whispered into his ear.

  
And let it out he did.

 

  
After what seemed like forever he finally stopped and wiggled out of Peters grip and turned to face him.

  
His eyes were all red and puffy from crying and he had dried streaks mixed with blood running down his face.

  
"I'm sorry for all that. I just...I didn't realize I was holding so much back I guess."

  
Peter smiled at him, "You don't have to apologize to me you know. Believe it or not, tough ol Peter hale over here as cried before." he said with a chuckle.

  
Stiles smiled at that and laughed, but it was short lived. He whined in pain, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts to bad." he finally managed to get out.

  
Peter reached out and nudged his hand away, and laid his own over Stiles ribs. The pain slowly slide away as Peters veins turned black.

  
Stiles starred at him wide eyed, "H..how did you do that?" he asked, reaching out and grabbing Peters arm.

  
He lifted it to his face to inspect it and poked at his veins.

  
Peter laughed, "It's a werewolf thing, we can't heal others but we can take some of their pain from them and help the healing process along. Pretty cool huh?" he said with a smile.

  
Stiles beamed at him, "Pretty cool is an understatement." he mumbled out, still looking at Peters arm.

  
"How about we go back to my apartment and you let me patch you up? You have a pretty nasty cut on your lip and I want to take a look at those ribs of yours as well." Peter told him worriedly.

  
Stiles nodded and carefully crawled out of his bed and walked over to his desk.

  
He wrote a note for his dad saying he was going to Scotts to study and he would see him later. He walked over and tacked it to the other side of his door for his father to find in the morning.

  
He walked over to the window and peaked out, at least 4 more inches of snow had fallen and it was still going strong.

  
He grabbed his hoody and tried to pull it on but almost screamed out in pain. "How am I suppose to go out there with nothing on? I don't have a heavy jacket and I can't even get my stupid hoddy on!" he complained.

  
Peter shucked off his leather jacket and helped Stiles worm his arms though, so not to cause him any pain.

  
"Won't you be cold now though?"

  
"I run a lot hotter then you do Stiles, I'll be fine until we get back to my place. don't worry about it."

  
With that he reached forward and scooped Stiles carefully into his arms and jumped out the window.

  
As soon as Peters feet were on the ground he started running. He hadn't brought his car so not to draw more attention to himself.

  
He ran as fast as he could, after all he didn't need Stiles to freeze to death after the night he already had!

 

 

 


	4. Best Night Sleep Ever

Once they were safely back at Peters apartment he took Stiles into the bathroom and lifted him up so he was sitting on top of the counter.

  
He carefully helped him out of his shirt and when his eyes fell upon all the fresh bruises and the ones already healing he couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.

  
"How..how could I not have noticed this! I am the oldest wolf in this pack, my senses should have picked up on this!" Peter hollered out angrily.

  
"P..Peter no! It's your fault! Trust me...I've been talking to Deaton a lot lately and he has told me a thing or two and given me loads of books to read. One of those books were ways to hide different scents from Werewolves...." he whispered out almost afraid.

  
Peter gives him a puzzling look at first which quickly turns to anger and then fades to sadness.

  
Stiles had never seen so many emotions on Peters face before, let alone all at one time.

  
"Don't...don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?" he asked him in almost a hushed voice.

  
Stiles doesn't answer him but he nods his head.

  
"What other scents have you been hiding from us?"

  
Peter can hear the way the boys heart beat speeds up and can smell the fear flowing from his body.

  
"Just...c..could you just help me get cleaned up? I..I don't want..please Peter?" he begs the older man, looking up and pleading with his eyes.

  
Peter can see the years and years of hurt, neglect and abuse all in that one look and it brakes his heart.

  
"Only if you promise to talk to me about it later."he says, looking at Stiles hopefully. Stiles again nods, but doesn't say a word.

  
He is afraid if he opens his mouth and says one word that he won't be able to hold all the emotion in any longer. He as already had one hell of a night, and he doesn't need to add having a mental breakdown to that list.

  
All he wants if for Peter to help get him patched up, hopefully feed him something because he is starving and let him try and get a peaceful night sleep. One that doesn't involve waking up to every tiny noise afraid that his father has woken up and snuck back into his room to beat him some more.

  
Peter could tell that he was thinking way to much, he knew that if he didn't distract him soon he would more then likely have a full blown panic attack and he didn't want that.

  
"Alright, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll make us something to eat." Peter tells him with a small smile.

  
Stiles manages to get a weak smile out.

  
After he's done cleaning up his face, mostly his lip, he gets on his knees to inspect Stiles ribs and back.

  
He pushes around a couple places and Stiles almost screams.

  
"Take a deep breath for me"

  
Stiles does as he's asked, but half way through the breath he again screams out worse then before.

  
"That's what I was afraid of...you have at least two broken ribs Stiles." he grits out, trying not to lose his cool.

  
He stands and walks over the the closet and comes back with what looks like rolls of tape. "All we can do is tape them up. I'll keep taking pain from then tonight and it should help them heal faster."

  
Stiles looks down at Peter while he works and can't help but notice how handsome he is. His eyes shining blue and the muscles in his face tensing, while he tries to control his anger.

  
Peter swallows and Stiles eyes move down his throat as he adams apple moves. Out of no where he thinks how amazing it would be to lay his face into the crook of his neck and suck and bite little hickies that he knows would disappear almost instantly.

  
And Jesus Christ he needed to stop that right now before his dick got hard as a rock, considering it was mere inches away from Peters face already. And holy hell that thought had not helped at _all_.

  
And oh God he's a werewolf you moron. That means he can already smell the arousal coming off of you.

  
Peter chuckles, "Do you need me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" his smirk growing ever wider as he looks up and meets Stiles eyes.

  
"I.um..no..oh God I'm so sorry. Here you are trying to help me and fix me up and all I can do is sit here and be a fucking pervert. I'm going to hell...I really am. Just kill me now Peter and ge-" his rambling is stopped by Peter gently pressing his lips to Stiles.

  
It's not a deep kiss and there is no tongue action, but it is still the best kiss in the entire world. Even if it's his only kiss in world...but whatever.

  
He feels like he could melt away and there are fireworks going off in his brain. Peter pulls away and looks back into his eyes.  
"Trust me little one, the feelings are mutual. How about we hold of on doing anything else about them until your fully healed? Hm?" he asks with a smirk.

  
Stiles can feel the blush radiating through his body and if it's possible that makes him bluch even more.

 

  
  
  
After their done in the bathroom they head for the kitchen.

  
"So what you like to eat? I have pretty much anything here." he says, walking over to his fridge. "How about some pizza, I can always eat pizza." Stiles tells him happily.

  
Peter walks over and turns ont he oven and then walks over to the freezer. He pulls out two pizzas because he knows he will end up eating a whole one all by himself.

  
After the oven is preheated and the pizza is in, he wanders off to find out where Stiles has gotten to.

  
He finds him in the living room looking through his DVD collection. "Pick one out and we can watch it." he tells him, flopping down on the couch.

  
Stiles picks out the newest Batman movie and sticks it in. He walks over to the couch and sits on the couch.

  
Peter can tell that there is something he wants to ask, but he is either to afraid or shy to ask...or maybe even both.

  
"Would you just ask me whatever it is you want, before your head explodes over there?" Peter asks him playfully.

  
"I..I was just wondering if you had something I could borrow? Like to sleep in? I don't really want to sleep in my jeans...." he asks, quietly trailing off towards the end.

  
Peter smiles as he gets to his feet. Stiles follows him into his bedroom and stands by the door as Peter digs through his dresser.

  
He tosses a pairs of VERY soft PJ pants and a black tee shirt to Stiles before slipping past him and going back to the living room.

  
Stiles stands frozen for a minute before he finally changes and heads back to the living room.

  
"Thanks." he mutters as he sits back on the couch. "No problem."

  
They sit in silence for a few minutes before Stiles finally speaks. "My cuts." is all he mutters out and Peter looks over a him confused.

  
"Your cuts? I don't know what that's suppose to me Stiles."

  
Stiles bites at his lip and takes a shallow breath. "You asked me what other scents I hide from the pack...I hide the scent of my blood." Stiles whispers out.

  
Peter things to himself for a minute, because he doesn't understand what he means by that. Finaly it dawns on him what Stiles means.

  
He flies to the boys side so fast he startles him and has to catch him, so he doesn't fall off the couch.

  
He reaches for his arms and turns them over and over looking up and down each one and then back up at Stiles with a confused look.

  
"Stiles, I really don't understand."

  
Stiles pulls himself free of Peters grip and brings his hands to the waistband of the pants and slowly pushed them to his knees.

  
Then he pushes his boxers up higher and Peter gasps. "Stiles...." he almost whines out and before Stiles knows it, he is wrapped up in Peters arms.

  
They stay like that for a few minutes. Finally Peter looks up at him and STiles can see the pain in the mans face and he wants nothing more but to take it away from him.

  
He hates seeing Peter look like that, and he hates it even more because he is the reason for it.

  
"Stiles...if...if it ever gets this bad again...if you ever feel the need to cut I want you to call me right away and I will be there as fast as I can. You are hurt so much as it is already and hurting yourself even more..." he trails off, because he doesn't know what else to say.

  
"But that's just it...I do it because it makes me feel better. The pain reminds me that I'm still alive even though i feel dead on the inside." he tells Peter as tears well up and spill over, running down his cheeks.

  
"No one knows what it was like after my mom was killed. No one knows how much my father changed in that instance. When he got the news of my mothers accident it was like a someone hit a switch on him.

  
That night, I remember going to Scotts house to stay because my dad had just walked out of the house and left me all alone. He was gone for almost 3 hours before I walked the 5 blocks to Scotts house at 3AM.

  
Melissa already knew what had happened and when I told her dad had left and never came back she took me right in and put me to bed with Scott.

  
When I woke up my dad was already there, and we left all most immediately, that night he started drinking." Stiles stops to catch his breath and more tears spill over.

  
"Stiles...I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you must have felt at such a young age. Yes I lost almost all of my family and i clearly did not handle it well, but for being a child and being able to handle so much....You are a very strong person." he told him, wrapping him in his arms.

  
"No! I am not a strong person, I don't deserve to be called that. Don't you see? It was my fault that she was killed that night....it was all my fault Peter. If I hadn't of been fucking sick...if I hadn't of needed my stupid medicine...s..s..s-" he kept sobbing and sobbing and couldn't finish.

  
"Stiles no! None of that is your fault. You couldn't help that you were sick, you were a child and she was your mother. It was her job to make sure you were alright. Stiles no one knows why some people are taken from us so suddenly...but there is a reason for everything. I remember telling that to Derek when he was only 4 years old and his best friend had gotten very ill and passed away. And do you know what else I told him?" Peter asked him.

  
Stiles shook his head no. "I told him that God must have needed a really special angel to do a very important job, that only his friend could have filled. Your mom is and always has been looking down from heaven and watching over you since she left this world, but she has never left you. She will always be in your heart Stiles." Peter told him, rubbing circles into his back.

 

  
  
  
They stayed like that until the pizza was done. Peter went to the kitchen and came back in with two plates full of pizza and ice tea.

  
They ate while they watched their movie, though no one was really paying attention to it anyway.

  
After they were finished eating and Peter came back in from cleaning up the kitchen, Stiles crawled over to him and laid his head in his lap.

  
He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. It had been such a long day for him and Peter for that matter, who was just as tired.

  
Peter ran his fingers threw his hair and soon the boy was asleep. It didn't take long for Peter to fall asleep.

  
He fell asleep listening to the gentle beat of Stiles heart and his breathing.

  
That night, cuddled up next to each other, was the best night sleep either of them ever had.

 

 


	5. Derek's a dickhead

When Stiles awoke he was alone, but he could smell pancakes wafting in from the kitchen and smiled.

  
He yawned as he rose from the couch and slowly walked towards the kitchen. The sight in front of him trying not to laugh.

  
In front on the stove stood Peter covered in flour, he even had some on his nose.

  
"Dude, what in the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked him through his laughter.

  
Peter turned to face him with a smirk covering his face, "I was attempting to make you pancakes for breakfast. Though it seems I have lost my touch at this cooking thing. I mainly reheat, bake from frozen or eat take out." he told him while trying to scrap a almost black pancake from the pan.

  
Stiles smile was somewhat smug as he walked over, "Move it mister, let me show you how it's done."

  
Peter rolled his eyes but moved over. He watched as Stiles carefully measured and then stirred ingredients together.

  
Once it was well mixed he walked over to the stove and removed the still burning pan that Peter had left on the burner. He took it to the sink and washed it.

  
When he got back to the stove, he turned it to medium and took a ladle from the stand on the counter.

  
He carefully scooped up some batter and put it into the pan and waited.

  
"See how wasy that was? And I didn't even make a mess." he smirked at Peter who was starting to look annoyed.

  
Once the top started to bubble he flipped them and two minutes later he had a perfect pancake.

  
Peter huffed out and walked from the kitchen as Stiles finished making breakfast.

  
When it was finished, he set the table and walked back to the living room. "Hey grumpy pants, breakfast is ready so get your butt out here." he said and turned back to the kitchen.

  
Stiles had just put the first bite in his mouth when he phone started ringing. He ignored it and kept on eating. Not even a minute later his phone rang out again.

  
He rolled his eyes and dug it from his pocket. When he looked at the caller ID, he froze.

  
"Hello?" he answered.

  
"Where the fuck are you?" his fathers voice roared from the other end. Peter looked over at him, an angry expression on his face.

  
"I'm with Scott dad, didn't you see the note I left on my door this morning?"

  
"Yes I did Stiles, however that went out the window when Scott came over 5 minutes ago looking for you and said he hadn't seen you since last night. So how about you try that one again!" his father roared.

  
Stiles mentally cursed Scott.

  
"D..dad I just needed to get out OK. I'll be home l..later." he stuttered out.

  
"No you will fucking be home in 10 minutes. And if your any later then that you will be sorry!" his father screamed as he hung up.

  
Stiles didn't bother hitting the end button. He chucked his phone into the nearest wall and it busted into pieces.

  
"It doesn't matter if I made it there in five minutes! He would still beat me into the floor! Fucking asshole!" he screamed.

  
He couldn't control the anger that was coursing through him. He wanted to lash out and punch anything he could get his hands on.

  
Just as he was about to punch the wall, Peter was behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

  
"As much as I know you need some release, punching the wall and breaking your hand isn't going to do any good." he told him, tightening his hold.

  
"I will run you home if you want, or you can hide out here until you feel like you want to go home." Peter told him.

  
"I don't ever want to go home! I hate him!" he roared trying to break free from Peter.

  
Which was pretty stupid, if he actually thought that he would get away from a werewolf. He could sure damn try though.

  
After a few more mintues of fighting, he finally calmed himself down enough and went slack in Peters arms.

  
Peter slowly let him go and Stiles fell to his knees and started to sob.

  
Peter didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at this whole comforting thing. He sat down next to him and carefully started to rub his back and Stiles started to calm.

  
He looked up at Peter, "Sorry, I know I'm a fucking basket case right now."

  
Peter smiled at him, "Your not a basket case. Your just upset, there is a difference.  I promise."

  
Stiles smiled back at him and then there was silence.

  
Peter was the first one to speak, "How about we watch all the batman movies today, stuff our faces with popcorn and drink all the mountain dew we can?"

  
Stiles beamed up at him and then he laughed. "I didn't take you for the movie marathon kinda person Peter."

  
"Well, shows how much you know then, doesn't it?"

  
Thye both smiled at each other, before climbing to there feet and going to the living room. Stiles started digging the movies out as Peter went to the kitchen to make popcorn and get the soda.

  
There soggy pancakes forgotten.

 

 

  
  
  
They made it through two movies before they decided to break for a late lunch or early dinner.

  
They were in the kitchen when Peter froze.

  
"What's wrong man?" Stiles asked worriedly.

  
Before he had a chance to answer though, he heard the pack coming into the apartment. He rolled his eyes, "This ought to be be fun." he mumbled, putting things down and following Peter into the living room.

  
"There you are man! Your dad was fucking worried about you! We all were worried about you!" Scott was yelling in his face.

  
He looked around at the pack who really didn't seem all that worried. "They look more pissed off then worried if you ask me." he snorted as he flopped onto the couch.

  
"What is he doing here Peter?" Derek growled out at him. Peter rolled his eyes, taking the seat next to Stiles.

  
"He stayed over last night because he needed a place to stay. And of since you made it perfectly clear that you or the pack could care less about him and Scott always has his head so far up Allisons ass, he came to me instead." Peter told his nephew annoyed.

  
"Let me guess, you and daddy get into a little fight so you ran off like a little bitch?" sneered Derek and the pack members chuckled.

  
Before Stiles could defend himself Peter stood and glared at his nephew, "For your fucking information his father had just got done using him as a punching bag you asshole. Now if none of you have anything nice to say, then get the fuck out of _my_ house! This isn't pack property, it's my own. So leave!" Peter hollered into Dereks face and pointed to the door.

  
Stiles was trying to hold back the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face as the pack took turns looking at him.  
When Scott looked to him last he shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

  
"You had better watch your step Uncle. Don't forget that I'm still your Alpha. Let's go!" he growled at the pack as he turned and stormed from the apartment.

  
The rest of the pack following.

 

  
Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Peter looked over at Stiles, "You alright?" he asked worriedly.

  
Stiles nodded, "Yeah man I'm fine. Thanks for uh...you know sticking up for me any everything."

  
Peter smiled at him, "Don't mention it. How about we go finish that dinner?"

  
Stiles hopped up from the couch and followed Peter into the kitchen. "Is it bad that I kinda hope the Fae kick their asses on the way home?" Stiles asked sounding amused.

  
Peter chuckled, "No, not at all my dear boy. I think they deserve to get the shit kicked out of them for once."

  
Stiles stood next to Peter as he cut up some chicken for his salad, deep in thought.

  
He wished that Derek wasn't Peters Alpha so he wouldn have control over him. then him and Peter could just tell them all to fuck off and take off together.

  
That was assuming Peter would want to run off with him in the first place. He most deff wanted him to.

  
They could road trip all over the world, it's not like Peter didn't have the money.

  
And maybe if they were lucky, somewhere along the lines Peter could return to Alpha status and change him and they could cause chaos forever!

  
He was smiling at that thought and hadn't even realized it until Peter spoke up.

  
"Thinking about something you would care to share?" he asked with a smirk.

  
Stiles could feel the blush creeping up his face, "I..well I was just thinking how awesome it would be if Derek wasn't the Alpha and you were. Then we wouldn't have to listen to that fuck head anymore and go and do whatever the hell we wanted to." he said with a small smile.

  
When Peter didn't say anything at first he took it as a rejection and quickly tried to cover it up.

  
"Well I mean not that you would want to run off with a teenager as annoying as me." he said with a small sad laugh.

  
Before he even saw him move, Peter had him pushed up against the counter and was looking into his own, the blue flashing in and out.

  
"You would really run away with me?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

  
Stiles starred back into his eyes and for once in his life, was lost for words. So he just nodded his head, not breaking eye contact.

  
Peter smiled down at him and before he knew it Peters lips were pressed against his in a very heated kiss.

  
When he pulled back, he kissed down Stiles jaw to his neck where he nuzzled in. "If there was a way to make that all happen...I would do it in a heart beat Stiles."

  
Stiles let out a soft groan at hearing those words and feeling Peters hot breath against his neck.

  
"Good thing I'm the king of research then, huh?" he whispered, but he knew Peter had heard him anyway.

  
He pulled back and looked into Stiles eyes, "Damn good thing." Peter said with a smirk, before his lips found Stiles' again.

 


	6. I guess the magics out of the bag

The pack were almost half way home when all of a sudden Isaac was thrown backwards. Everyone stilled and looked around.

  
They couldn't see or hear anything. Scott made a move to go to Isaac but Derek put his hand up. "Leave him, we will fetch him when were finished."

  
Scott starred at him, "Are you fucking kidding me?! He could be bleeding out back there and you just want me to stand down?" Scott complained.

  
Derek sent him a warning glare and he shut his mouth.

  
All at once they were being hit from all different angles. Derek was the next one to be thrown threw the air, right into a tree.

  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment, Stiles sat in front of his laptop and a very very old book.

  
Peter went to grab it and Stiles smacked his hand, "No touchy." he said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes, "What the hell is in that thing?" Peter asked curiously.

  
"Spells and potions, all sorts of fun goodies." he said with a smile. Peter raised an eyebrow, "What all had Deaton been teaching you and why?"

  
Stiles looked up into his curious eyes, "There are no other werewolves in hearing distance are there?" he asked him looking around, not that he could tell anyway.

  
Peter concentrated for a minute and the shook his head, "No we're all clear."

  
"Deaton says that I have a spark, that I'm some kind of witch and with the right training I could be totally bad ass. I know all kinds of different poisons and potions to change scents and all kinds of other fun stuff. I just haven't let anyone know because if I did, Derek could make me his Emissary and I don't want that." Stiles told, pulling a face.

  
"I have to admit, that does sound pretty bad ass. I have my own magical bo- I mean friend." Peter said with a blush, jumping to his feet and retreating into the kitchen.

  
Stiles sat there kinda dumb founded. Peter just totally almost called him his boyfriend....

  
Stiles smiled smugly to himself and started typing just as Peters phone rang.

  
He heard him talking in the kitchen but couldn't make out what he was saying. When he came rushing back in the living room he had a smile on his face.

  
"Let's go, apparently you got your wish. The Fae are currently kicking their asses at the moment." he almost laughed pulling on his jacket and throwing Stiles his hoody.

  
Stiles caught it and stuffed his arms in side.

  
Once they were outside Peter turned his back to him, "Hop on." Peter told him with a smirk.

  
Stiles smiled and did as he was told. As soon as he wrapped his arms around Peters neck he took off.

 

  
  
  
It took them 5 minutes to get to them and when they got there, there were Fae flying around everywhere and bloody werewolves falling all over the place.

  
"Peter I really don't want them to know about my magic just yet, but I'm afraid I don't have any other choice." he said, glancing over to Peter ho shrugged his shoulders.

  
Stiles walked out right into the middle of the circle of fighting and stopped. He ignored all the screaming werewolves telling him to stop being stupid and get out of here.

  
He held up his hands and closed his eyes as he started to mutter under his breath. As soon as the words left his mouth the wind picked up.

  
When his eyes flew open again they had a faint glow to them, he smirked and brought his hands together as hard as he could, which echoed off the forest and all the Fae stilled.

  
He looked around smiling at everyone who looked at him dumb founded. except for Peter that is, he was smiling at Stiles like he had just won the lottery.

  
"Well don't just fucking stand there like morons! Kill the fucking things before the spell wears off." he hollered out, as they all finally started moving.

  
Stiles tried to back up towards Peter and started swaying. Just before he hit the ground though, Peter was there catching him.

  
"It drains a lot out of me still. I only just started learning, and not to mention the only things I've froze so far is fruit....I'm pretty fucking tired...and I feel like I'm going to puke."

  
Just as the words left his mouth he leaned over and emptied his stomach.

  
Peter stayed there rubbing his back, while the pack finished off the Fae and cleaned up the mess.

  
Once they were finished they walked over to Stiles and Peter.

  
"Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?" Derek asked him. "There is no "All of a sudden" first of all. I have been able to do that for months now." Stiles told him lazily.

  
"And why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" Derek demanded. Stiles rolled his eyes, "Aren't you the one that said I wasn't pack and never would be? Pretty sure that makes you NOT my Alpha, isn't that right Peter?" Stiles asked looking up at him.

  
Peter smiled back down at him, "Pretty sure that's what it means." he answered back.

  
"You could of done all this weeks ago and saved us all this trouble!" Derek screamed at him, his eyes glowing red.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Put your stupid Alpha eyes away, they don't work on me. And, I would have done this weeks ago, except for the fact every time I tried to bring up helping you guys, you told me to shut up and leave. So whose fucking fault is that?" he asked annoyed.

  
He looked back up to Peter, "Could we go back to the apartment now? I need to rinse my mouth out and lay down. I'm about to pass out." he mumbles.

  
Peter nods and lifts him in his arms. "If you need anything you have my number." he says nodding to Derek and taking off.

 

  
  
  
Stiles was asleep before they even reached the apartments. Peter carried him inside and carefully laid him in his bed and covered him up.

  
He slipped out and went to the kitchen to clean up from dinner and the popcorn. When he was finished, he took a shower and changed into a pair of PJ pants...no shirt and carefully laid down next to Stiles.

  
He laid there a few minutes starring at the boy laying next to him. He didn't know what it was about him, but he didn't want to leave his side.

  
He knew the feelings that he was having for him, were wrong because he was only 17, but age was only a number right? And besides, it's not that he was that old! He had only turned 34 a couple months ago and in a year Stiles would be 18.

  
He didn't see the issue but he knew everyone else would. If only they could find away for him to become Alpha...then he could changed Stiles and they could have their own pack...their own family.

  
A pack and family where everyone appreciated each other, not one where certain people were treated like dirt.

  
He was so lost in his thoughts and starring at Stiles that he didn't realize his breathing had changed until Stiles spoke.

  
"You know starring at an under-aged boy is frowned upon." Stiles mumbled with a smirk.

  
Peter chuckled, "And what if said boy likes it when I stare at him?"

  
"You have no proof of that creeper wolf" Stiles joked. Peter smiled at him.

  
"Hold me?" Stiles asked him in a whisper. Peter scooted close to him and wrapped him in his arms, "Better?" Peter asked him.

  
Stiles mumbled something but Peter couldn't understand him and within seconds he was asleep again.

  
Peter smiled to himself an soon fell asleep.

 

  
  
  
When Stiles woke the next morning, he was nice and warm. Peter still had his arms wrapped around him and was fast asleep.

  
Stiles smiled and tried to wiggle around a bit, he had to go to the bathroom something horrible but he didn't want to walk Peter.

  
He tried to sling away, but before he could even move an inch Peter tightened his hold and groaned. "Where do you think your going?" he mumbled out sleepily.

  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." he told him with a smile. Peter moved his arm and let him go, "You'd better be or I'm dragging you right back." he mumbled out as Stiles ran for the bathroom.

  
When he was finished he ran back to the bedroom, diving under the covers and snuggling back up to Peter.

  
"It's fucking freezing in here." Stiles mumbled. Peter laughed, "I'm a werewolf, I don't need heat. Plus, as long as your a good boy and stay in bed, you won't be cold either." he said with a chuckle.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes but stayed where he was anyway.

  
"So I have an idea about how to get you your Alpha status back." Stiles told him in a whisper.

  
"You don't have to whisper, no one is going to hear you. And what may I ask is your idea?"

  
"All you have to do is kill Derek...right?" he asked as he turned over to face Peter.

  
Peter nodded, "Yes, but it's not all that easy to kill an Alpha is you remember correctly." Stiles winced. "I don't really want to think about you dying if you don't mind."

  
"Well I know how to cover up the scent of pretty much anything. What if I apologize to Derek and offer to make the next pack dinner. You know how much he loves my cooking, he won't turn it down. I can slip a sleeping potion in all of their food, and once they are asleep you can rip Dereks throat out and take what belongs to you." Stiles said with a smile.

  
Peter smiled back at him, "Such a twisted little thing aren't you?" he mused. Stiles returned his grin, "And you love it, I know you do." Stiles replied to him.

  
"I want to be able to look him in the eyes as I kill him...I want to torture that bastard for everything he has put me through and how he has treated you. He doesn't deserve to die in his sleep." Peter tells him with a growl.

  
"Well then I can slip something special into his food then. Something that will paralyze him. He won't be able to move or call out, but he will feel every last thing that you do to him."

  
Peter beams at him, "I think that is a wonderful idea my little evil one. When do we get started?"

  
"Now."

 


	7. Best Plan Ever

Peter was fixing breakfast and Stiles sat at the table reading his book and mixing things into vials.

  
"I just don't see how you are going to apologize to him and not ruin the whole thing. He will be able to hear your heartbeat!" Peter growled.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to keep having this argument with you. It's all about control and besides if I side talk my way around it he won't really be able to tell whether or not I'm lying anyay. Just fucking relax would you!" Stiles hollered back.

  
Peter huffed and continued cooking, slightly slamming things are the kitchen. It wasn't that he was mad at Stiles, he was just worried that they would be caught and murdered themselves.

  
He didn't doubt the rest of the plan one bit, just that part. But, if Stiles said he could handle it then he believed him. Even if he would worry the whole time leading up.

  
Then something dawned on him, "Wait! I got it! You guys text back and fourth all the time. just send him a really fucking long text explaining how sorry you are and how stressed out you've been and blah blah blah. Asshole hates talking to people anyway, so he would take that over a face to face any day." Peter told him beaming.

  
Stiles smiled up at him, "See, this is why I lo- I mean yeah man..I like that idea, totally." he said clearing his throat and turning back to the table bright red.

  
Peter stood starring at him and then walked over to where he was seated.

  
"Did you just almost say...what I think you almost said?" it came out a whisper even though he didn't mean it to.

  
"You do not get to make comments on things that I almost said because I didn't make one about what you almost said yesterday so....go back to cooking!"

  
Stiles face was bright red and with hearing those words Peter shut his mouth immediately and hurried back to cooking, smirking to himself none the less.

  
Right before dinner was finished Stiles finally spoke again, "OK. they are finished. I'm going to text him after dinner and ask about maybe having the dinner on our Tuesday pack meeting night. That way these can sit and settle int he fridge until then."

  
Peter nodded at him as he pulled plates down from the cub bard and started plating the food.

  
 Once the table was cleared off they sat down and started eating.

 

  
"So you know were going to have to talk about his eventually right?" Peter asked him with a worried glance.

  
Stiles huffed and shoved pasta into his mouth. "Yes I almost called you my boyfriend yesterday and yes you Almost told me you loved me so...I think we should be out with it already. I mean, I know you technically are a teenager in high school (not that I like to think about that) but I'm an adult and you are almost an adult so...out with it already." he finished taking a deep breath.

  
Stiles starred at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. he was pretty sure this was the most he got out of Peter at one time.

  
"OK so I might k..kinda sorta like..you know.. _love_ you..." he whispered, looking down at his food.

  
Peter smiled, "Well it makes you feel better I kinda you know.. _love_ you to" he mock whispered.

  
At hearing that he smiled and flipped him off for mocking him but smiled none the less.

  
"Well good now that that's settled. Are you sure you want to kill Derek? Because we have to totally sure..Don't forget your going to have Cora to deal with. I don't think Scott will be to hard to convince over to our side but I'm not sure about the rest." Stiles says to him.

  
"I think Isaac will be easy to. I'm not sure why he laughed last night when he heard about what your dad was doing to you. Him of all people should understand. I think they are all just terrified of Derek if you want to know the truth."

  
"Well just in case that isn't what it is, what will we do if they don't go along with it once it's done?" Stiles asked worriedly.

  
"Stiles...I know that most of them were once your friends, but if they try and challenge it me it's not just going to be to run me out. They will be out for blood, I would have to end them."

  
"I can tell you right now, if any of them so much a lay a finger on you, I will end them myself." Stiles told him, getting slightly angry.

  
Peter smirked at him, "Have I told you how amazingly sexy you are when your angry and out for blood?"

  
Stiles smiled, "No you haven't. If it makes you feel better even though I did kinda help kill you when you went all crazy...I thought you were pretty sexy and was kinda secretly rooting for you to kill Derek instead."

  
Peter gaped at him, "Are you serious right now?" he demanded. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "It's not that hard to believe."

  
"Not.. _really_? You lit me on fire Stiles! I think it's very hard to believe." he huffed out and stuffed food in his mouth.

  
"Did you forget how much I hesitated when you took my wrist...and offered me the bite? Could you and your little werewolf senses not tell how badly I wanted to say yes to you?" Stiles asked him, his voice low.

  
"I was a little pretty occupied in wanting to kill people to really notice, if you remember correctly. Why didn't you say yes then?" Peter asked him a little more gently this time.

  
"I was afraid that I wouldn't survive the bite. I wasn't ready to die. I didn't know back then that I have my magical gift. Deaton only just told me a few weeks ago that there was almost a 99% certainty that I would survive because I have magic running through my veins." Stiles whispered picking at his food.

  
Before he knew it, Peter was knelt beside him taking his hand in his and looking into Stiles eyes, "If you knew all that back then...would that have changed your answer?" Peter asked him hopefully.

  
Stiles smiled at him, "If I knew then what I know now...I would have said yes to you and fought along side you then and brought that mother fucker down." he said with a bit of a bite.

  
Peter growled low in his throat as he took Stiles face in his hands and brought their lips together.

  
After a few minutes of kissing Stiles pulled away, "I'm going to text Derek and then I'm afraid I have to go home." Stiles whispered.

  
"NO!" Peter yelled and he was on his feet. "Stiles if you go home, you know damn well he will hurt you!"

  
Stiles hung his head, "I know that Peter, but I have school tomorrow and I have to go home. Are you forgetting that he is the sheriff? Not to mention, if I don't go home and Derek knows I'm still staying here with you, it will piss him off and then he won't let me cook!"

  
Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine but if he hurts you to bad...I'm going to bust in there nad rip his fucking throat out." Peter growled.

  
Stiles kissed him backing him into a wall, "No...not until I'm changed. I want to torture and kill him together." Stiles muttered into his lips as he kissed him.

  
Hearing Stiles talk like that was making Peter so aroused he could barely stand it. He kissed down to his neck and gently sucked and bit, drawing gasp and moans from his mouth.

  
"P..Peter...s..stop" he moaned out, bucking his hips towards Peter. When he looked up into Peters eyes, they were burning blue and he could see the want in his eyes.

  
"Not to night baby...soon. But not tonight. Derek will smell it..." he whispered as Peter bit into him again.

  
He moaned loudly.

  
"Fine...But I'm telling you this, I don't care how much blood either of us is covered in after he's dead. I'm going to throw you down next to his cold lifeless body and mark you as mine." he growled in his ear.

  
Stiles moaned out, he was pretty sure if he so much as touched himself at this point he would explode.

  
"Jesus Christ..." he murmured, pushing away from Peter. "You...go over there a..and do something..I'm going to go over here and text before I explode all over myself." he said heading for the living room.

  
Peter smirked has he headed to the kitchen.

 

 

  
  
Once Stiles was settled in to the couch and relaxed a litle bit he pulled out his phone.

  
_Stiles to Derek: Hey Derek...Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I have just been so stressed out with Deaton trying to teach me this magic and then all this shit with my dad and me and Scott not being close anymore I just...I have been really fucking out of it and I'm sorry. I know that you don't have to take me into your pack and I don't blame you for not wanting to. I'm a hyperactive annoying little fuck, I'll be the first to admit that. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and if your cool with it, I'd like to make the pack feast for after the Tuesday meeting. Let me know. See ya._

  
Stiles was slightly nervous after he sent the text but relaxed when he received one back about 4 minutes later.

  
_Derek to Stiles: It's fine. I didn't know that you were having those kinds of issues. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't come to us for help and that all you had was fucking Peter. So I guess I'm sorry to, and you can cook for us Tuesday if you'd like. You know we all love your food. See ya._

  
Stiles smiled, Stupid bastard just signed his death wish!

  
He danced into the kitchen to find Peter washing dishes. "He totally fell for it!" Stiles said happily. Peter smiled at him, "After this we are going to go to the mall where your going to let me buy you a new phone so that we can talk to each other and then I'll drop you off."

  
Stiles smiled and started helping with the dishes.

After a few minutes of silence Stiles looked over to Peter, "Hey Peter..." he said with a smile.

  
"Yes?"

  
"I love you."

  
Peter looked over at him with a huge smile, "I love you to."

 


	8. Pain

Peter stopped a few blocks away from Stiles house. There was no need to cause more trouble then was needed.

  
Stiles took a deep breath as he looked over at Peter, "I'll be fine. I promise, it's nothing that I haven't handled before." Stiles tells him reassuringly.

  
Peter rolls his eyes, "That doesn't make me feel any better Stiles! You being used to his abuse is way way worse...that's not right at all! You don't know how badly I want to go in that house and-"

  
"No Peter...Were going to end him together remember?" Stiles whispered, sliding over nad pressing his lips to Peters.

  
When he pulled away, Peter looked like he'd calmed some. "If it gets to bad I'll text you and then convince Derek that I need his help. The more I worm my way in with him the better."

  
"I know your right, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Go before I change my mind."

  
Stiles gave him one last deep kiss before he jumped out of the car and ran for home.

  
Peter hated this. He was sending him in there to get his ass kicked and for what, some selfish plan so they could be together.

  
Not that he was doubting the plans, he was just worried for Stiles safety. He wished he could go in there with him right now and kill his father.

  
Just because Stiles wasn't a wolf didn't mean he couldn't help kill him. But, the pack would come and would know what happened and then the rest of the plan would be foiled.

  
So he did was as planned, he turned his jeep around and drove home, cursing all the way.

 

 

  
  
  
When Stiles reached the driveway his heart fell. His dads cruiser sat in its usual spot. He sighed and walked for the house, stopping in front of the door and taking a deep breath before opening the door.

  
As soon as he was in and the door closed his father slowly walked into the hallway glaring.

  
Stiles froze and they both starred at each other.

  
Stiles was silently deciding if he could make it to the stairs before his father and get upstairs and safely locked in his room.

  
He was darting his eyes between his father and the stairs and his father smiled, "Don't even think about it boy. You know damn well I'd catch you and it would be even worse then it already is." his father sneered at him as he slowly started walking forward undoing his belt.

  
Stiles heart quickened as he started to back up, but realizing his back was already against the front door and there was no where for him to go.

  
"D..dad I'm sorry. I just..I needed to get out of this house. I know you hate me..and I know that you blame me for everything and I don't hold that against you...but I needed a break...we both needed a break." Stiles stammered out.

  
"No, you just wanted to run from your problems like you run from everything else in your life! You knew I would of spend the weekend beating you into the man I know you can be! So you ran like the pitiful coward that you are!" his father screamed at him as he brought the belt to the side of Stiles face.

  
He screamed out and coward to the floor, covering his face.

  
Has soon as his father started hitting him he didn't stop. He brought the belt down on Stiles back over and over again and when he'd had enough of that he grabbed a hold of him and started throwing him into walls and tables.

  
He threw punches at him, anywhere he could land one.

  
He kept beating him until Stiles lay in the middle of the living room whimpering, barely able to crawl away.

  
"Lay there as long as you fucking want. I already called the school this morning and told them that you were very sick and would be missing this week and I'll be going to school in the morning and getting your weeks worth of work, which you will have finished before your aloud to sleep or eat or so much as use the bathroom!" his father screamed into his face before disappearing into his office and slamming the door.

  
Stiles laid there for at least five minutes before he got his head clear enough to carefully slide his hand into his pocket and pull out his phone.

  
He had copied all the numbers he needed from Peters phone, he only hoped Derek would answer an unknown number.

  
Stiles brought the phone to his face and found Dereks number and pushed send and held it to his ear.

  
It rang twice before Derek picked up, "Hello?" he answered sounding confused.

  
"D..Derek..."

  
"Stiles? Is that you?"

  
"H..help me. P..p..please."

  
"Are you at home?"

  
"Y..yes"

  
"Were coming Stiles, Hang on...were coming." he said into the phone before he hung up.

 

  
  
When they reached the house Derek didn't even bother knocking, he kicked the door in.

When The Sheriff came running out of his office bottle in hands and still covered in Stiles blood, Isaac was waiting with a camera and started snapping pictures.

  
Stiles looked up to Derek and Scott and so there scared and pained faces and he knew that he must be bad.

  
"You kids can't just break into my house! I'll have you arrested!" the Sheriff screamed.

  
Derek spun around, "Go ahead and call the police dickface! We'll make sure to give them the camera and show them Stiles when they get here!" he screamed into his face.

  
"I am taking Stiles home with me, where we will take care of him. You are not to contact him at all! Or I swear to God I will make your life such a living fucking hell! Do I make myself clear?" Derek screamed, glaring at him.

  
The sheriff didn't even speak he just nodded his head.

  
"Derek how the hell am I going to move him without hurting him?" called Scott from the living room. Derek rushed back to Stiles side.

  
"Stiles I know this is going to hurt, but we need to get you out of here. I will be as careful as possible, OK?" Derek whispered to him.

  
Stiles had tears running down his face and he was starting to sob from all the pain. He nodded and Derek reached down and carefully picked him up and carried him out to the car.

  
Scott got into the backseat and Derek handed Stiles into him.

The rest of the back filed in and Derek got in and drove away.

  
Stiles wanted Peter, he tried to talk but he couldn't get it out. All that was coming out was whines.

  
"I think he is trying to say something Derek." Scott told him. Derek glanced back at him and looked into his eyes. "Give him his phone and he can text it out."

  
Stiles texted Peters name and handed it back. "He wants Peter." Scott whispered.

  
"Well then text him and tell him to meet us at the house. It's our own faults that he started a connection with Peter in the first place." Derek mumbled out as he kept on driving.

 

  
  
By the time they reached the house Peter was already waiting on the porch. When the scent of Stiles blood hit him he ran to the car.

  
He dropped to his knees beside the opened the door and starred at Stiles, tears starting to well in his eyes.

  
"Stiles damn it! I told you...I told you not to go home...why...why didn't you listen to me." Peter cried out as he reached out and scooped him into his arms and running towards the house. The others following close behind him.

  
Once inside they laid him on the couch and Peter fell to his knees beside him and grasped his hand. "Your going to be alright..I promise. I'm going to make all the pain go away..I promise." Peter whispered as he laid his free hand on Stiles bruises and started to suck the pain away.

  
Stiles felt the pain slowly easing away and when he could finally talk he turned his eyes to Peter, "S..top Peter. If you take to much you'll kill yourself....I need you." he whispered through his tears.

  
Peter looked at him with tears in his own eyes, "For once in your life could you not do any research on one thing?" he asked with a tiny hint of a smile.

  
Stiles sounded like he let out a chuckle, "Y..you know I can't d..do that."

  
Derek stepped up and put his hand on Peters shoulder, "Deaton is on his way, it shouldn't take him long to get here."

  
Peter shrugged his shoulder and Dereks hand fell. "If your going to be radiating your disgust about us then get away from me. I don't need your shit right now." Peter growled out.

  
"Well I'm sorry Peter but it's not exactly right...he's a child." Derek murmured out. Peter spun and glared at his nephew.

  
"He is 17, he is almost an adult! And we wouldn't have gotten so close in the first place if all of you hadn't of treated us both like dirt...like we didn't even fucking matter to any of you! I know i've made my fucking mistakes Derek! I have to live with them every fucking day of my life! But you don't know how it was laying in the hospital bed for 5 fucking years...Everyone thinking that you were in a coma but really you were trapped inside your fucking head with nothing to do but re live that night over and over and over again! You don't fucking know anything! If that were you in that bed you would have gone insane to! You weren't in the house that night! You weren't running around in the flames trying to save your family! Trying to save your fucking wife and child and having to stand there and watch them burn in front of your eyes and then do nothing but re-live that over and over again!" by the time he had it all out he was shaking and crying so hard he couldn't barely control himself.

  
"P..Peter..." Stiles whispered to him, and he turned to look at him. Stiles had tears running down his face, Peter scooted as close to him as he could and laid his head to his shoulder and they both cried.

  
Derek stood behind them in silence and a look of shock and pain spreading across his face. There were tears welling up and threatening to spill over, when he heard Deaton pull up and he ran for the stairs.

  
No one knew if they should go after him or not. They all looked to Cora who shook her head no.

  
Scott was already walking outside to greet Deaton.

  
When he came into the room and saw Stiles laying there, with Peter draped over him, his heart hurt.

  
He knelt down next to Peter and put his hand to his shoulder, "Peter you don't have to leave the room but I need you to move away from him so I can take care of him."

  
Peter looked up at him and nodded as he careful scooted away.

 


	9. Everyone Hates Derek

At some point Stiles couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out. Peter was a complete wreck until Deaton told him Stiles would be alright.

  
While he was passed out, each of the pack took turns taking pain from him and helping him heal faster.

  
Derek had refused to come down stairs and when asked why he wouldn't as least come to help Stiles he replied, "I'm not wasting my gift on some lowly human!"

  
 That remark had pissed everyone off in the room and Peter had to be held back and reminded that Stiles needed him.

  
At some point he over heard Scott and Isaac say that they wished they'd had a new Alpha, that Derek wasn't fit to be one and that they were tired of him ruling over their lives.

  
Stiles had already said that Scott should be the easiest one to bring to their side and with hearing that he now knew it to be true. He knew that Stiles would be in no shape to help make dinner by Tuesday.

  
He needed to recruit someone else to help them and Scott was it.

  
It was almost dark when Peter walked up to Scott, "I'm going to go to Stiles house and grab some of his clothes and laptop for him. You want to come with me?" Peter asked him, giving him a look.

  
Scott raised an eyebrow and nodded, following Peter out the the car. They sat in silence until Peter knew they were out of earshot.

  
"I need your help with something, and it's something big. I am taking a big risk of evening asking you to help me, but I don't have any other options." Peter told him worriedly.

  
When Scott didn't answer him he continued, "Me and Stiles came up with a plan to get rid of Derek and make me the Alpha again. Once I'm Alpha I'm going to change him and he will be my mate. I'm tired of my nephew thinking that just because this is his pack were not aloud to have lives or treat outsiders with any respect! The I and Stiles have been treated, is wrong and I know that you know that. With Stiles down and out I need someone else to help me and I'd like for that to be you." Peter finished taking a deep breath.

  
Scott was quiet for awhile but Peter could tell that he was deep in thought. When he finally spoke, what he said made Peter smile.

  
"I think you would make a way better Alpha then Derek." he glanced sideways at Peter as they pulled into the driveway.

  
"We will discuss this on the way back. Let's get in here and get out." Scott said, getting out of the car.

 

 

  
  
Once they were in Stiles room they hurried around packing his clothes and everything Scott thought he would want. The last thing to go in the car was his laptop.

  
Once they were all packed up and in the car, Scott started the conversation.

  
"So what do you guys have in planed?" he asked curiously.

  
"Well when we make dinner on Tuesday we are going to slip things into the packs food so they fall asleep. Dereks will something in his that will paralyze him and then I will rip his throat out like he deserves. It's really as simple as that. And I need you to cook and slip it all in, while me and Stiles keep Derek busy."

  
"You know the rest of us don't blame you for what you did right? It was always only Derek...he gave us orders to turn against you. We had to follow him..." Scott said quietly.

  
"I know that, well I knew you had to obey him I didn't know that he told you that. Either way are you going to help? I need an answer and we're almost back in hearing range." Peter told him, looking over at him.

  
Scott thought for another minute and then nodded, "I'll help you, but so help me god if you hurt my best friend...I will rip your throat out. Got it?" he asked threateningly.

  
Peter chuckled, "Yes I've got it." he mumbled out as they pulled onto the road into the Preserve.

 

 

  
  
When they walked back into the house Stiles was sitting up on the couch. It was the first time he had been awake since Deaton had arrived.

  
Peter dropped the bags and rushed to his side, "Stiles, I'm so sorry I wasn't hear when you woke up. Me and Scott went back to your house to get most of your things, I even grabbed you your laptop." Peter told him in a rushed voice.

  
Stiles smiled at him, "Calm down there creeper wolf. It's fine, they told me as soon as I woke up. Which was only 15 minutes ago, so chill out"

  
Peter leaned down and gently kissed him.

  
Derek walked down and cleared his throat, "I don't want to see any of the shit in my house, do you understand me?" he growled out at Peter.

  
Peter growled back, "He is my mate! Even though you are my Alpha you can't decide my mate for me!"

  
"He is not your mate! He is a 17 year old boy and this is wrong!"

  
"No it's not! You know damn well that we can't choose who are mates are! We have no say on one that happened and your mother was the one who told us that it's set the day either are born! Mates no, no age or anything else!"

  
"I don't care! If you don't like my rules then you don't have to be apart of my pack then!

  
Everyone stilled and Stiles was pretty sure no one so much as breathed until Scott stepped forward and spoke.

  
"If you send Stiles and Peter away I'm going with them." he said glaring at derek.

  
Derek glared back as Allison stepped up beside Scott and grabbed his hand, followed by Isaac and then Cora.

  
When Derek saw his sister step forward a hurt look crossed his face, "You would choose to leave me and be with that monster! Who killed your sister if you remember correctly!"

  
"He is not a monster! None of us know what kind of hell he went through that night in this house. I didn't even know he was alive until 6 months ago because you had told me he was dead! You never told anyone that he was still alive in that hospital! And that was before he Killed her, so you can't use that as an excuse!" Cora yelled back him.

  
Peter looked in awe at his niece, "Thank you so much for those words...you have no idea how much they mean to me." Peter whispered to her.

  
"Uncle Peter...I should have stood up for you long ago, we all should have! Your not the monster in this pack, Derek is." she spat out, looking back to Derek.

  
While Derek and Cora had been arguing, Erica and Boyd has walked to stand next to Cora and the rest of the pack.

  
"We don't want you as our Alpha anymore. You have never been a good Alpha and you never will be." Cora told him coldly.

  
While this was going on, Stiles slide his bag over to him and carefully reached into a side pocket and pulled out a vial of stunning powder.

  
He made eye contact with Peter and slightly nodded, and Peter returned it. The secretly made a plan without even speaking.

  
Stiles stumbled to get up and limped over towards Derek. "Would you guys just all shut up! I'm sick of listening to all this screaming and fighting! It's a bunch of bullshit! So what you don't like each other, but your the only family you guys have! And Derek, I know that you don't like me man...but I don't understand why. I've never done anything to you, I have always been here for you and the pack." he said to Derek.

  
He was in 3 feet of Derek when he brought the vial down at his feet and it exploded.

  
The powder rose up into Dereks face and he started to cough, as he fell to his knees Stiles was being pulled back by Cora and Isaac and all the others were rushing forward and grabbing Derek.

  
They quickly dragged him through the house and down to the basement where they chained him to the wall.

  
Cora helped Stiles to the basement door, and once everyone was out he made a line of mountain ash. That way even if he did get loose, he wouldn't be able to escape.

  
When they were all finally sitting in the kitchen, Derek started roaring.

  
"So I want Peter to be the knew Alpha. I think he is the only one out of all of us who can handle the responsibility. He is the oldest and wisest out of all of us, and I think he would be a great leader." Scott said to all of them, smiling at Stiles.

  
"Well me and Isaac are certainly not Alpha material" Cora said with a chuckle. "And I have enough on my plate...I don't want to be a damn Alpha on top of it." Scott chimed in.

  
They all looked over at Boyd and Erica who shook there head. "Hell no, I'm good thanks." Erica said as Boyd was still nodding his head.

  
Scott looked back to Peter, "I guess the question is do you really have it in you to kill him?" Scott asked.

  
Peter smiled as he looked over at Stiles, "We were planning on offing him anyway. this just made it a whole lot easier. Shall I go kill him now or later?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

 

 


	10. A New Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading all of your guys comments and I know that you guys all want me to do things differently...and I don't want to upset any of you...buuuuuuuut here you go! If it makes you feel any better you guys have given me tons of ideas for another fic where Peter will be getting his...sooo I'm sorry...I'm not really sorry...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter waited until the others finally left that night to set up a plan with Stiles.

  
"I say you just go down there and rip his fucking throat out! He's an asshole! He treats everyone like shit because his family was murdered and it was his fault to begin with!" Stiles screams out at Peter.

  
Peter rolls his eyes, "Come on! I just want to torture him a little bit! Your taking the fun out of everything, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment to come along. He deserves to be tortured." Peter tells him again and starts for the basement door.

  
"Peter wait! The pack will know what happened as soon as they come back in the morning. Do you really want to start out seeming like a nut job on your first day of being Alpha... _again_?" Stiles asked him with a knowing glance.

  
Peter huffed and sat on the floor next to the basement, "I hate it when your right. You really do take the fun out of everything."

  
"After all this is finished...I'll show you exactly what I can bring the fun into" Stiles whispers as he straddles Peters lap.

  
Peter lets out a low growl and bucks his hips up into Stiles crotch, just as Stiles pushed down. They both cursed.

  
"So what did you have in mind magic man?" Peter asks with a smirk. "Magic man, really? You couldn't come up with anything better then that?" asks Stiles annoyed.

  
Peter thought for a second before smiling, " OK Houdini it is then." he said getting up from the floor.

  
Stiles slid off his lap and hit the floor with a yelp. "Asshole" he muttered under his breath and received an answering chuckle.

  
"I don't think there needs to be any magic evolved. Just go down there and rip his fucking throat out. Nice and simple, and if he puts up a fight and starts being difficult I'll be there with more potions to throw at his dumb ass." Stiles smiled, digging through his book bag.

  
With one last look they opened the basement door and Stiles knelt down and broke the mountain ash line. They took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

 

 

  
  
Derek leaned against a wall growl low in his throat. He knew that they were there to kill him. There was no way he didn't, he would have heard them talking up stairs.

  
"Come to kill me Uncle like you killed your niece, your nothing but a murderer!" Derek roared out at him.

  
"And you think your not Derek? You didn't light the fire yourself no, but you were to busy worried about getting your dick wet to pay attention to your gut feelings, to busy to listen to her hurt and know that she was only using you!" Peter spat back at him.

  
"You know nothing about what I went through since the fire, nothing!"

  
"Oh I don't know what _you_ went through? Are you fucking kidding me Derek! You got my wife and my little girl murdered...I had to watch them burn before my eyes and listen to their screams...I had to smell their burning flesh! I as burned, I was in a coma for 5 fucking years! You couldn't even to bother to come and visit me! maybe if you had and I had family instead of lying in the bed everyday _alone_ I wouldn't have gone crazy, but no! You were to busy worried about yourself and running away from your problems like you've always have!"

  
"Then what are you waiting for? Fucking kill me already, don't stand there ans waste your breath on my account, because if it wasn't for Stiles you would have been murdered as soon as you returned from the dead, you stupid fuck!"

  
Those were the last words to ever leave his mouth. In a flash Peter was standing in front of him drawing his claws across his neck.

  
Derek coughed and choked as his eyes flashed red and then slowly faded into nothing. His head slowly dropped to it's side and he was gone.

  
Peter slowly stood from his crouched postsion and as his hand settled at his side Dereks blood slides down his claws and drips to the floor.

  
Stiles, using his head for once carefully starts sliding backwards, heading for the stairs. He only makes it a few feet before Peter snaps his head around, his red eyes meeting Stiles and fading instantly as he took in the fear coming from him.

  
Stiles rushed to him, throwing his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together. Once they finally pushed away, Peter could tell that Stiles was slightly shaking.

  
"Stiles...why are you shaking?" Peter asked him concerned. Stiles took a deep breath before answering, "I got scared at first..I could almost feel the anger pouring off of you at first and I just..well I thought.." he couldn't finish.

  
Peter could smell the fear mixed with shame and smiled, "Stiles, you don't have to be ashamed for being scared. I know that you don't think bad of me like him, but I also know that new Alphas can also ;et the power over take them without all the anger I had before and you know this as well. I understand little one." he said leaning forward, bringing their lips together again.

  
When Stiles pulled away this time he could hear a low whine coming from Peter. "Come one creeper wolf, we have to clean this up and bury him before we get to relax tonight." he said with a laugh.

  
Peter rolled his eyes but went and un hooked Derek and flipped him up over his shoulder nad started up the stairs. Stiles walking up behind him.

 

 

  
Once outside, Stiles grabbed the box on the porch and the shovels and followed Peter out to where he knew Laura was buried, well her ashes at least.

  
He set everything aside and they both started digging. It didn't take long for them to dig the hole and when they were done Peter jumped out and then reached down to pull Stiles out.

  
Peter sat down next to the grave and watched as Stiles took a bunch of rope intertwined with wolfs-bane and started binding Dereks body with it.

  
When he was finished and careful not to touch the ropes, he picked up Dereks body and dropped it in the grave. Once he was buried, Stiles took out more rope and made a spiral around it and buried it.

  
Peter thought they were finished nad started walking away, "wait, one more thing." Stiles called out.

  
Peter turned around to see Stiles taking out a gallon of some blue murky liquid. "What the hell is that?" Peter asked confused.  
Stiles smiled at him, "Something I whipped up last night. By pouring this over his grave, it will make it so he can't come back to life as a damn zombie wolf. One Zombie/Alpha hottie is enough thank you very much." Stiles said, laughing as he poured it over the grave.

  
Once he was done, he back up all that was left over and they headed back to the house.

  
"So I have been thinking about something and well if you don't want to, I can totally understand but it's just an idea." Stiles told him, glancing over at him nervously.

  
Peter smirked, "Oh boy, your nervous. That isn't a good sign." He sat down on the couch and waited for the worst.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "I was just thinking that since were technically getting a fresh start with a new Alpha and all that maybe we needed a fresh new pack house. I was thinking we could have this place torn down and then rebuild."

  
Peter didn't say anything at first and Stiles could tell that he was deep in thought and for once he kept his mouth shut.

  
"I was actually thinking about that for awhile now and I had mentioned it to Derek before but he'd shot the idea down. I would love to rebuild, however I do want to make it somewhat bigger then it was before and I want to have memorial garden built in the back as well." he told Stiles with a smile.

  
Stiles beamed at him, " I think that sounds awesome Peter! The rest of the pack will be so thrilled tomorrow! Hell, were all lucky this place hasn't fallen down on our head yet, one more snowstorm and I think it would have been a goner." Stiles said with a chuckle.

  
"After we tell the back in the morning I'll call a contractor and getting everything handled. I know a guy out in NY that I would like to help us if he's free. Until then however....I think I have something else I'd like to take care." Peter smirked at Stiles.  
Stiles blushed as he walked over to Peter, and Peter pulled him on to his lap. He took his face in his hands and gently kissed Stiles lips and then carefully worked his way down his neck and then back up to his ear.

  
"Mine." he growled and Stiles shuddered grinding down onto Peters already hard cock. They both let out a low moan.

  
"Y..yours Peter, always yours." Stiles breathed out throwing his head back as Peter sucked and bit his way across Stiles neck, he was sure he would be covered in brusies tomorrow and the thought of Peter marking him as his own made him moan out and grind down again.

  
Within minutes they had rolled on to the floor and both were wearing nothing but boxers. "Peter...fffuuuckkk." Stiles moaned out as they rubbed their dripping cocks together.

  
"mmm what's wrong baby...can't handle it?" Peter purred in his ear, rocking his hips and pressing his hard cock into Stiles harder.

  
"Ohhh god...t..touch me. Please touch me." Stiles begged trying to rub against him harder, getting all the friction he could manage.

  
In one swift moment Peter ripped both their boxers off and slid down Stiles body, leaving kisses and little nips as he went.

  
Without so much as a warning he took Stiles into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the underside of Stiles cock and an swallowing every last inch of him.

  
Stiles knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. After all how much was a virgin expected to take!

  
"Peter...stop..I'm gunna cum.." he managed to get out. Peter smirked around his cock as he brought a finger down and gently brushed it against Stiles hole.

  
Stiles screamed out as his orgasm raged through him and he started spilling down Peters throat. He didn't even spill a drop.

  
He pulled Stiles out of his mouth with a pop, crawling back up his body and bringing their lips together.

  
"I didn't want to cum yet." Stiles whined and Peter smiled. "Oh don't you worry, you will be cumming again tonight, if I have anything to do with it" Peter teased.

  
Peter lifted off of him and went to retrieve his pants and when he returned he had a bottle of lube.

  
Stiles blushed when he saw it and Peter chuckled. He popped open the bottle and poured some on his finger and closed it.

  
He carefully rubbed the tip of his finger against Stiles tight hole and Stiles gasped.

  
Peter laid between his legs, bringing their lips together as he rubbed. Stiles could feel him putting pressure on his hole and tensed up, "Peter." he whispered out.

  
"Shhh, it's OK Stiles. I won't hurt you baby, trust me." Peter cooed in his ear has he slowly entered him.

  
He did trust Peter, more then anything. It burned slightly at first but as Peter slowly started moving his finger it eased and in no time at all Stiles was pushing down against his finger wanting more.

  
Stiles was to busy kissing Peter and moaning to realize he had slicked up another finger. Peter kept his other finger in and gently rubbed over Stiles prostate as he slide the second one in.

  
Stiles screamed out, biting down on Peters lip drawing blood. He stilled his fingers and kept on kissing Stiles, and finally Stiles nodded for him to move.

  
He carefully slide his fingers out and then back in, over and over again. Every time he pulled out he would brush over his prostate and make him moan out in pleasure.

  
As the time went on Peter eventually slipped in a third finger and after he was certain he was stretched enough to take him, he pulled his fingers out and pushed himself to his knees.

  
He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his length and slicked himself up nice and good.

  
He lined himself up with Stiles hole and carefully pushed in until his head popped in and Stiles moaned.

  
"Fuck Peter...just...just do it!" Stiles yelled out.

  
Peter did as he was told and sunk himself in with one big thrust, making Stiles scream out. "He leaned down gently kissing him. "It's OK baby...the pain will go away." he murmured into his lips.

  
He could see the small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and kissed them away. "I love you baby." he whispered into his ear as he slowly started to pull out.

  
Once he was fully out he carefully slid himself back in and then repeated, each time going a little faster and a little bit harder.

  
Finally after a couple minutes Stiles was fisting at the rug as Peter slammed into him. "Oh fuck Peter! yes..fuck me. I want you to cum deep in my ass baby. I wanna feel you spill your hot fucking seed in my ass." Stiles moaned out as he thrusted down at the same time Peter was thrusting up.

  
"Oh fuck Stiles! Yes, that's what I want so bad. I want to fill you up with my pups..want to breed you!" Peter hollered out with one last thrust and that was all he could take, he started spilling into Stiles ass.

  
As soon as he felt Peters cum in him it sent him over the edge and he started cumming, shooting it all over their stomachs.

  
Finally Peter collapsed on top of him and lazily kissed him before rolling off him and onto the floor.

  
They were both panting and sweating like crazy.

  
Stiles looked over at him and smiled, "Oh and by the way, I love you to"

  
Peter just chuckled..

 

 

 


	11. Getting Rid of the Sheriff

When Stiles wakes up the next morning he can tell at some point he was moved because he's now lying on a mattress, under a blanket.

  
He also notices that Peter isn't next to him. He goes to turn around and suddenly feels as though he has eyes on him.

  
He slowly opens his eyes and peeks out from the blanket and instantly blushes.

  
Apparently the mattress is in the living room in front of the couch where Scott and Isaac are sitting smirking at him.

  
He looks around for his pants and doesn't find anything, not ever his boxers.

  
"Peter where the fuck are my clothes!" he calls out even more embarrassed. The two on the couch chuckle. Stiles glares at them, "Fuck off would ya." he mutters and it only makes them crack up more.

  
Peter walks in carrying some pants for him with a smirk. "You couldn't put me anywhere but in the living room? Really babe?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

  
Peter shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry. I didn't think they would just sit in here and stare at you like weirdos." Peter says shooting the two a glare.

  
"Oh come on! He is practically my brother, did you really think he wasn't going to get picked on?" Scott asks with another laugh.

  
Peter rolls his eyes but is chuckling. "There's breakfast in the kitchen if your hungry." he says before turning away and heading out of the room.

  
After he pulls on his boxers and pants he throws the blanket off himself. He hears the two morons on the couch  gasp and he snickers to himself.

  
"What's wrong? Never seen hickeys before, oh what that's right your werewolves you can't get these awesome things." he chuckles climbing to his feet and heading to the kitchen.

  
He goes up behind Peter and wraps his arms around him from behind, ignoring the others in the kitchen, "I suppose you couldn't be bothered to bring me a shirt huh?" he asked jokingly.

  
Peter shrugs leaning his head back and kissing Stiles on the cheek.

  
"You just wanted to show off your handy work, I see how it is." he jokes hopping up to sit on the counter.

  
He reaches into the donuts box and pulls one out with sprinkles and shoves it in his mouth.

  
"Did you tell anyone the good news yet?" he says around the donut in his mouth. Peter shakes his head, "I wanted to wait until you were awake so we could tell them all together." Peter tells him with a smile.

  
"Could everyone please come to the kitchen, We have some exciting news!" Stiles hollers out and the pack comes running.

  
Peter looks at him like he's waiting for him to speak. "I don't know what your looking at me for, your the Alpha." he says with a smirk.

  
"Yes I am, but it was your idea really so you get to tell them. So go on and tell them before they bug out of their skin."

  
"Me and Peter were talking last night and we need an actual pack house. One that's not falling down around us more each and everyday. Instead of going out on a house hunt it's been decided that we're rebuilding the pack house right here. It will be bigger then this one and a room for everyone and a few extra." Stiles tells them beaming.

  
They all hoot and holler. Stiles looks over at Peter who has a huge smile on his face. After everyone finishes breakfast, Peter sends them out for a run.

  
Him and Stiles sit down at the table and Peter shows him the blueprints that he made up months ago.

  
"Peter...It looks amazing! Everyone is going to love this. When are you going to call the guy?"

  
I already called him this morning before the pack arrived. He will be here this after noon to access all the damage and check out the blueprints and give me an estimate." he says with a smile.

  
Once the pack returns, Peter sends them down to the lake to cool off and him and Stiles drive into town to pick up lunch.

 

  
"As much as I like pizza and fast food, I can't wait until I have an actual kitchen to cook in for everyone." Stiles mumbles out as he gets back in the car juggling 7 large pizzas with every topping.

  
There almost home when Peter brings something up that he was dreading. "So we have to figure something out with your dad" he says glancing over at Stiles who stiffens.

  
"What do you mean? I thought it was all taken care of the night the pack came to get me?" he asks confused.

  
"Well there's a few issues with that, one being that after me and Derek got in that first fight when he ran upstairs. Apparently he took is upon him self to destroy the pictures and the camera. The second issue is that you dad came by the house earlier this morning looking for you and saying that he doesn't think we have proof and that if we don't hand you over by Wednesday he's filling a report." he tells him angrily.

  
Peter could feel the panic pouring off of him and reached over and gently took his hand. "I won't let him get you. I promise you that I won't." Peter tells him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and Peter started smelling anger. "Let's kill the fucker. Make it look like a mountain lion attack or something. After he's dead I can get emancipated and get my GED and focus on learning my magic with Deaton." Stiles said in a rush.

  
"It's something that would have to be taken by the pack first. I won't do anything any of them are against. I want to be a good Alpha this time. I wouldn't worry though I'm pretty sure they all would help after walking in and seeing how bad you were that night." Peter told him.

  
Stiles nodded, "Then we can talk about it over lunch and if they all agree to it we'll do it tonight. It's Monday and tonight he has patrol so it'll be easy to set everything up."

  
Peter nods in agreement pulling up in front of the house.

  
As soon as they walked in the house, Stiles was almost trampled by the pack grabbing for the pizzas.

  
Peter chuckled, "Apparently their hungry."

  
"I wouldn't of guessed." Stiles said laughing. "Hey you fuckers better save us some pizza!" he hollered out running towards the kitchen.

  
Peter followed behind him laughing.

 

  
  
  
Once everyone was in the kitchen and Stiles had wrestled himself 3 pieces of pizza for himself, he sat down and cleared his throat.

  
Everyone looked up at him.

  
"So we have a slight issue that needs taken care of ASAP. Derek smashed the camera and film from the other night and we have nothing against my dad. He decided to come over this morning and threaten that if I wasn't back in 2 days time he was filling a report." Stiles told them nervously.

  
Everyone started growling at once, "Peter we can't let that happen!" Scott demanded, his fangs coming out.

  
"There maybe only one way of stopping that form happening, but we wanted to talk to you all about it first. It will affect everyone. This pack will work as a team and fall as a team. No more of that everyone is on their own crap." Peter tells Scott and the rest of the pack.

  
They all looked from Peter to Stiles waiting for someone to speak. "I want him dead...I don't want there to be any chance of him coming after me or winning me back or anything of the sorts. I want him taken care of, and I know that's asking for a lot but I can't go back there. I barely survived this long and I refuse to go back or let any of you get in trouble."

  
"If we do, do this what about after? Won't they try and put you in foster care?" Isaac asks. Stiles shakes his head, "I'm 17, I'm old enough to have my self emancipated and it's what I plan to have done. That way I don't have to leave the pack and can move in with you all permanently. also I will not be finishing out high school with you guys, I'll be dropping out and getting my GED. That way I can focus on learning my magic from Deaton and becoming a proper emissary fort he pack." Stiles tells them all.

  
Peter does nothing but lean back an stare at his mate. He loves the way that he is stepping up to help make this a successful pack.

  
He adores him so much for helping out in making this a real pack, one that will stick together no matter what.

  
This is what Derek should have been doing all along, but was failing miserably at.

  
The pack agreeing with the plan is what brings him out of his daze.

  
"I think it's what needs to be done and I think the rest of the pack agrees with me." Scott says looking around as everyone else nods.

  
Peter looks to Stiles, "Now that thay all agree are _you_ sure this is what you want? I understand what all he's done to you and how much he's hurt you but he is still your father. If there is another way we could find it. I just want to make sure this is what you want." Peter says to him, taking his hand in his.

  
Stiles smiles and meets his eyes, "Yes he is my father by blood but he hasn't been anything og the sort to me since my mother passed. All he has been is a bully and a criminal, something he says he stands up to fight everyday. He doesn't deserve to even wear that badge. Not to mention, if he doesn't get me who's to say he won't remarry and hurt someone else? I won't have it, this is what I want I'm sure of it." he tells Peter with a nod.

  
He listens to his heart and knows that he's not lying and that this is what he really wants. Peter stands up and paces the kitchen, "You said he runs patrols tonight right?"

  
"Yeah. He just drives around in his car all night. It's everyones night off."

  
"What if you called him after it's dark and tell him to meet you on the outskirts of the preserve. Tell him you snuck away from everyone else and that you want to talk to him." Scott says looking up at Peter.

  
Peter nods, "I think that's a great idea actually. No one will bat an eye with his son calling him when they look into it, if they do at all."

  
"I've got an afternoon shift at the Clinic and I have keys to all the rooms. I know where Deaton keeps all his samples and it's my night to close. I can sneak in and grab some mountain lion hairs to place on his body." Scott tells them with a smirk.

  
"See this is what I mean about pack working together! I like it! Alright, I want all of you to head home for the rest of the afternoon and meet back here at no later then 8. I know it was a bit of an important day as a pack and that's why you guys skipped out on school but I want you back in tomorrow, alright?" Peter asks, looking around.

  
Once they all leave Peter turns around to find Stiles starring at him smiling. He cocks a brow, "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asks as he wipes at his mouth.

  
That earns him a chuckle from Stiles, "You don't have anything on your face. I just think it's awesome how much of a great job your doing already and how much I can tell your enjoying it." Stiles says as he walks over, and wraps his arms around Peters neck.

  
Peter smiled at him and kissed him gently. "You don't how bad I've wanted this, to have an actual pack. Not one who disrespects one another and cast people out. That's not what our family was about at all. My sister would be so disappointed if she were still alive."

  
"Well, no worries Alpha. Your in charge now and it's only been a day and everything is great and the contractor will be here soon and it will get even better." Stiles told him with a smile.

  
"Actually, the contractor is coming down the lane right now. Shall we go out and greet him, my love?" Peter asked with a smirk.

  
"I think we shall." he says mockingly as he smacks Peters ass and runs for the door.

  
Peter runs after him laughing.


	12. One of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So I'm going to go on a bit of a rant and if it pisses anyone I'm sorry. I am so sick and tired of getting comments from people that have nothing to do with my story line. Yes I'm aware that my grammar might not be the best and I might misspell certain things or get things scrambled up. I have dyslexia and sometimes that shit tends to happen. I don't have any actual friends of mine who are into this stuff who would beta for me and I do it all on my own. Most of my chapters are done when I can't sleep even though I'm dead ass tired! So yeah, mistakes are going to happen. And I most deff do not want comments from people telling me how bad my writing is, when you don't even write yourself! SO BACK OFF!
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoy my chapter! Have a great night! <3

The contracter was there well into the evening. So when the rest of the pack showed up around 6ish for dinner with a bunch of pizzas he decided to stay.

  
"It's very interesting that your still living out of here, given the state of the home. Very unsafe I might add." the man said. (Carl)

  
"Well Carl this property is a very important part of my family and I wasn't certain on rebuilding it. But since I have a bunch of teenagers that I offered to help mentor, I thought it might be a good idea to build up again." Peter tells him with a smile.

  
"Yes, what a very good idea! Not only will you have a new home, but the young ones in this town will get pretty good use out of it." Carl told him cheerfully.

  
They all sat in quiet for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. Of course Carl was the first to speak up, "Were you thinking of having anything else built on the property, maybe a swimming pool or basketball courts? You know I could help you with that as well." Carl tells Peter hopefully.

  
Peter has to resist the urge to roll his eyes very, very hard. "That won't be necessary. A huge house will work just fine for me, but thank you."

  
Shortly after this the man bid his farewells and drove off down the lane.

  
"That guy was pretty fucking annoying if I'm being totally honest here" Stiles snorts out, turning to Peter.

  
"Oh we wouldn't want you to be anything but, now would we?" he replied with a smirk. Stiles chuckled as he walked past, flipping him off.

  
"OK, so let's go over the plan again. Scott should be here anytime now with what we need and then it's go time. Now, is everyone absolutely certain that this is what they want to do? I don't want to get out there tonight and start and then have someone back out at the last second." Peter says looking around at everyone.

  
"For the last time we are all for this. That asshole deserves way more torture if you ask me! He should considered himself lucky that this is all he's getting." Isaac says as the pack mumbles in agreement, including Stiles.

  
"Stiles after he sees you and you start talking, I want you to run right away. I want him to chase you somewhat deep in the preserve. After that you can leave if you want to. There's not need for you to stick around and watch use kill him." Peter says shooting him a pleading look.

  
Stiles knows that look. Peter is pleading with him not to fight him. He doesn't want Stiles there to watch his father be murdered. Not to mention he should be at home waiting for the police to show up anyway.

  
"Fine, but Can one of the pack come back to the house with me while I wait for them to come by? I really don't want to be in that stupid house by myself." Stiles tells him, looking ashamed.

  
"Of course. Scott can go with you, he's your best friend and most of the other deputies know him." Peter tells him just as Scott walks through the door.

  
"OK guys, let's do this." Peter says as he head for the door, the pack not far behind him.

 

 

  
  
  
Once they are all in place in the forest, Stiles takes out his phone and dials his dads number. The sheriff answers on the second ring, "Sheriff Stilinski."

  
"D..dad.." Stiles stutters into the phone. "Stiles? Where the hell are you?" he demands angrily. "I'm o..out on the edge of the preserve. I waited until everyone went to sleep and snuck out."

  
"Where? I'm coming to fucking get you! Do you know the stress you've caused me? I swear to god boy your going to learn. Where exactly are you?"

  
"I..I'm sorry dad. I'm right at the entrance. I know I screwed up da-" he was trying to say but was cut off when his father hung up.

  
"Well fuck you to asshole." he mumbled, placing his phone in his pocket and sitting on the side of the road to wait.

  
To say Stiles was nervous was an understatement. He knew that before he even tried to run his father was more then likely going to get a few hits in and he hoped to god everyone would be able to stay calm.

  
They had to do this the right way, if they messed the tiniest of things up everything would go downhill and who knows what the hell could happen.

  
It's not like they could just fucking kill the sheriff and bury him out in the forest somewhere and hope everyone just thought an animal took him. They would scour the whole forest and dig it up if they had to, and nobody needed that shit.

  
He was worried about not being able to show that he was upset enough for when they came and told him that his father was missing and then tell him he was dead to.

  
He couldn't care less, I mean yes he was losing another parent but this one was a piece of shit that he was happy to be getting rid of.

  
The headlights approaching brought him out of his thoughts, he'd know those headlights anywhere and he started to shake.

  
"Get your shit under control dumbass!" he muttered to himself as his father pulled up next to him and got out of the car.

  
"Get your fucking ass in this car now!" he screamed at him as he walked closer.

  
"No! I...I want to talk first. P..please dad...." he begged him, well as close to begging as Stiles could get anyway.

  
"You want to talk? I don't give a rats ass what you have to say to me! I hope you don't think that me coming out here to get you means that I care about you or something, because I fucking don't! I just don't want any of this bullshit to get out and ruin my reputation." he spat.

  
"Oh I'm sorry that your fucking reputation is at stake dad, maybe if you'd stop drinking and beating the only family you have left in this world into the ground you wouldn't have anything to worry about." he hollered back.

  
"Awesome Stiles, way to control that huge mouth of yours." he thought to himself as he starred at his father. Whose face was started to change to an awful shade of red.

  
"Why you worthless little fuck!" his father screamed as he charged for him. Stiles took off into the forest with his father running close behind him.

  
"So help me god boy, your going to regret this when I fucking catch you!"

  
"Maybe if you'd lay off the beers you would have caught me already asshole!" he hollered behind him.

  
What happened next, no one had seen coming.

  
There was a loud bang from behind him And he was hitting the  ground. It took a couple seconds for the pain to register and by then he heard the back screaming, or growling in their case.

  
Scott didn't even give it a second thought as he ran up to the sheriff and ripped his throat out. Peter was by knelt down next to Stiles.

  
"Stiles! Oh god no! Stiles..."

  
"P..Peter.." he whispered out.

  
"Stiles baby you have to hold on OK? I'm going to...I..." Peter was sobbing to hard to make a sentence.

  
Isaac came sliding to  halt next to Stiles as he started crying, "Peter you have to do something! Change him! If you don't bite him right now he's going to die!" Isaac screamed out at his Alpha as he held his hands over the hole in Stiles stomach and pushed.

  
Scott was the next one there, tears streaming down his face. "Peter...do it! You were going to change him anyway! I know you didn't want it to be like this and I know that your worried about it not taking, but it will! He has magic coursing through his veins!"

  
Peter looked up and around at his crying pack through his own watery eyes and then back down to Stiles.

  
"I'm going to make it all better baby...Your going to be fine I promise. I love you so much" he whispered out as he let his fangs come out. He reached out, taking Stiles wrist and bringing it to his mouth.

  
He looked around at his pack as he bite down.

  
Stiles screamed out in agony and Peter let go at once. "Shh baby. It's going to be OK now. I promise. Your going to be OK."

  
Peter looked to Boyd and Erica, "Can you guys handle things here? Isaac and Cora will stay to help. Scott and I are going to get him to Deatons."

  
They nodded there heads and Peter stood, taking Stiles in his arms as he took of through the woods. After throwing the container holding the mountain lions hairs, he took off after them taking his phone out as he ran to call Deaton.

 

  
  
  
When they reached the vets, Deaton was standing outside waiting for them. "What happened?" he demanded.

  
"I can't tell you everything right now. All I can tell you is that he was shot with a regular bullet and he was dying and I bit him.

He's still bleeding and breathing but he won't wake up." Peter yelled out as they reached the back room and he laid Stiles on the metal table.

  
"Get his shirt off. Scott go and get me a suture kit, I need to patch him up and stop the bleeding."

  
Scott ran from the room as Peter ripped his shirt off. There were still tears falling from his eyes. Deaton put his hand on his shoulder, "Peter, it will be OK. Stiles is such a strong person, he will take the bite. It might just take a little longer because of his magic. I've never heard of a spark being changed before. Peter he is going to be marvelous, that I can promise you!" Deaton told him with a reassuring smile.

  
Once Scott was back, he handed the kit to Deaton. He took a bottle of saline water and dumped it on his wound so he would be able to see better. When he chuckled and moved away, Peter and Scott looked over at him with fury in their eyes.

  
"Calm down, he is fine. Take a look for yourselves, he is already starting to heal, there is nothing else to do but wait I'm afraid." he said to them as he walked from the room.

  
After they both took a few minutes to relax Peter turned to Scott, "Could you run back to the pack house and get him a change of clothes and on the way send Isaac a texts and let him know that he's going to be OK? I'm sure they are all going mad right now."

  
Scott nodded, "Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can." and then he was gone.

  
After checking to make sure Stiles was OK again, Peter walked from the room to Deatons office.

  
He knocked before he walked in, "Hey...do you mind if I come in?" Peter asked the man who smiled and waved him inside.

  
Peter walked into the office and took the empty chair. "How much do you know about Stiles home life?" Peter asked him after a few minutes of silence.

  
"I know pretty much everything. He came to me at first because he didn't know who else to turn to. I helped him hide it from the pack and for that I'm sorry. He didn't want to cause anyone anymore trouble even though I told him he was being silly." Deaton says.

  
Peter cracks a smile, "Kids deff stubborn that's for sure." Deaton chuckles, "That he is, but that's one of his qualities that makes him so unique."

  
"What will he be? Is there really nothing in all those old books of yours that can tell us anything?"

  
"There's not. After I found out he was a spark and started training him, he told me that he wanted to be a wolf someday and asked me if it were possible. I read up on everything and the only thing I could find said that if someone who already has some type of supernatural ability receives the bite, they have a 100% survival rate."

  
Peter smiles at that, "I'm so glad for that, I only just found him...I couldn't bare to lose him already." he says with a frown.  
Deaton smiles at him.

  
"We killed his father tonight." Peter whispered out. Deaton looks at him with shock on his face and Peter is sure he's about to be put in his place if not worse.

  
"Are you telling me that his own father was the one who shot him?" Deaton asks appalled. Peter shook his head but didn't relax.

  
"You can relax yourself Mr. Hale, I'm not mad that you killed him. Not in the slightest, how could a man whose sworn to protect do that to his own son!" he almost hollers out.

  
Peter was shocked, he'd never heard the man so loud before.

  
"I'm sorry for my outbursts, but over the few months I've been working with and talking to Stiles, I have become quiet fond of the boy."

  
Peter smiles, "You don't have to be sorry, trust me when I say that I know how you feel."

  
Peter perked up, "The pack will be here shortly, I can smell them already."

 

  
  
  
After the pack arrived there was nothing to do but sit around and wait. All of his injuries healed themselves, even all the old scars he had, had vanished.

  
Peter was almost bouncing out of his seat in excitement. He couldn't wait for his mate to come to and find out what kind of an amazing wolf he would be. Peter hadn't waited much longer.

  
Peter walked over to stand next to Stiles, his heart rate was speeding up and if he knew Stiles, he was lying there pretending to be sleeping while he silently was freaking out onside his head.

  
"Stiles...it's OK. You can open your eyes you know?" Peter said with a chuckle as the rest of the pack walked up to the table and looked down.

  
Stiles carefully opened his eyes and looked around at the pack and smiled. "Sweet...I got shot and I didn't die. Do you know how totally awesome that is? I feel like fucking batman or something!" he said sitting up.

  
And then what he'd said actually registered and he growled, and could feel claws growing from his fingers. "That son of a bitch actually shot me?" he spat out.

  
He looked up at everyone, and noticed their shocked faces and calmed slightly. "Well what the fuck are you all gawking at me like that for? You all are wolves to, it's not like any of this is new to you!" he backed up, feeling a bit self conscious until Peter beamed.

  
"Love, it's nothing to do with you being a werewolf....it's just...well you eyes." Peter told him, holding out a mirror that Cora handed to him.

  
He took the mirror and brought it up to his face and starred in awe, the golden yellow eyes that should have been looking back at him were a bright fiery orange.

  
He lowered the mirror and looked around at everyone, "Well what the hell does this mean?" he asked out nervously.

  
Deaton chuckled from across the room, "Nothing to worry about my dear boy! Your a special wolf, one of a kind really. This is going to be new to everyone, but if I might make a suggestion, you should all go home for the night and get some rest."

  
They all agreed and soon everyone was going their separate ways.

  
Since the plans had changed for that night, Peter went back to Stiles house with him to await the news.

  
Once they were back at Stiles, they took turns showering and then finally laid down.

  
They'd both fallen asleep as soon as they were wrapped safely in each others arms....

 

 


	13. Acting

Stiles woke to banging on the front door. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, pulling the door open and squinting out into the early morning sunlight.

  
Once he finally was able to see he froze, "Deputy Sanders? What are you doing here?" he asked confused as he walked into the kitchen where his father should have been sitting drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper.

  
"Dad?" he called out, but received no answer. He turned back to Sanders with a panicked expression, "Sanders...wheres my dad?" he asked in a hush voice.

  
Sanders gave him a heartbreaking stare, "Stiles I'm sorry but..well we're not really sure. He never came back from patrol this morning and when we went out to look for him all we found was his car. We're searching the forest now but.."Sanders made to walk towards him, but Stiles backed up.

  
"No..NO! This is not happening, he's the only one I have left! You can't do this to me, you have to find him! please.." he sobbed as he fell to his knees.

  
Sanders was there in an instant, wrapping his arms around him while he sobbed.

  
Upstairs Peter sat on the bed smiling. He couldn't believe how well Stiles was doing. After a few more minutes of crying he heard Stiles tell Sander to go...to please find his father for him as he shoved him out the door.

  
Sanders promised they would find him and for Stiles to stay home today just in case his father showed up at the house.

  
Stiles was smiling when he walked back into his bedroom, "Was that believable enough?" he asked with a smirk. Peter nodded, returning his own smile. "That was amazing, I think you should be an actor!" he chuckles out.

  
Stiles laughs aloud, "And the Oscar goes to..." he mumbled out, bringing his lips to Peters.

  
After rolling around for a few minutes Stiles rolled off the bed, "As much fun as this is, I'm starving. I don't think I've ever been this hungry before." he said as his stomach rumbled and Peter laughed.

  
"Come on pup, let's go down stairs and I'll fix you a breakfast fit for a wolf." he said smirking as he walked from the bedroom.

 

  
  
  
After cooking pretty much all the eggs, bacon and bread in the house, they sat down to eggs, bacon and french toast.

  
Stiles wasted no time in shoveling food in to his mouth and swallowing. Peter starred at him, not even sure if he was even chewing his food.

  
Once his plate was clean he leaned back against his chair with a warm smile, "Is this how hungry you guys always are, because damn. Now I kinda feel bad for all the food cracks I made." he said with a frown.

  
Peter huffed out a laugh, "No actually, your a brand new wolf so you need a bit more food at the moment. You'll only be like this for maybe a week but after that you will be like the rest of us. Which I guess isn't that much better but o well."

  
"Is it bad that i wish they would just find his body already so that I can leave this fucking house?"

  
Peter chuckled, "No, it's your wolf. You don't like being coped up in a place you don't feel comfortable in. How about we go start getting things you want to bring together?

  
Stiles nodded and followed Peter from the kitchen.

 

  
  
  
Across town in the middle of the forest stood the deputies. They were surrounding the sheriffs mutilated body.

  
"How the hell are we suppose to tell Stiles that the only other family he had is dead?" Sanders said shaking.

  
They all looked like they were going to be sick, one deputy was already bent over a tree. "Stupid fucking mountain lions! I hope that thing walked off and died from the shot he fired." Sanders muttered as he pulled out his phone to call in a team.

  
Melissa was the next person that he called. He knew that her and her son Scott were very close to the family. she started sobbing into the phone as soon as the words left his mouth. She promised to leave work right away and go see Stiles. They thought the news would be better coming from someone as close as her.

  
She went to the school and told them the news and that she needed Scott released early today. They all knew that he was Stiles best friend and knew that she wanted him there with her when they told him.

  
When Scott walked down to the office and saw that everyone was crying he looked over to his mother confused. "Mom? What's going on?" She wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry again. "Scott it's awful, John...he was attack by a wild animal last night and was killed." she sobbed out.

  
He jerked back from his mother and looked at here confused, "no mom...no. I w..was with Stiles last night when he talked to him last night! Your lying...your lying!" he hollered out as he backed up and fell into a chair and started to sob.

 

  
  
  
Back at the house, Peter had just received a text from Scott. "They found your dads body and almost everyone knows now.

Sanders called Scotts mom to come and tell you and she stopped at school to pick up Scott. You think you can put on a better show then you did this morning? " Peter asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

  
"How much worse? Should I like started screaming and like throwing things? make them call 911 to come sedate me bad, or not that bad?"

  
Peter thought for a second, "Actually that's not to bad of an idea. I mean you already lost your mom and this is technically the only family that you had left. Just be warned when they come and inject you, your going to have to pretend to fade out and act like your passed out. It won't even work for a few minutes, it'll burn up as soon as it enters your blood stream. It won't be to hard for you to remain still, being a wolf will help with that, you think you can do it?" Peter asked him hopefully.

  
Stiles nodded, "I'm going to be an actor and win an Oscar remember?" he said with a chuckle as they heard a car pull up. "I'm going to stay up here of course, I'll stack these boxes in your closet and hide in there until they are gone." he told him giving him a quick kiss before there was a knock at the door.

  
Stiles took a deep breath and did the only think that he knew would bring tears to his eyes, his mother lying in the hospital bed that last day and almost immediately the tears started. After making sure he looked like he was crying since he had seen Sanders this morning, he walked up to the door and pulled it open.

 

  
  
When he laid eyes on Melissa and then Scott he started shaking his head and backing up, holding out his hands. "No no no no no." he started whispering at first and then he started screaming it.

  
"Your wrong! He's fine and he's going to come threw that door any minute! Your all wrong!" he started to sob as he fell to the floor and Melissa and Scott were there, wrapping there arms around him and crying with him.

  
All at once he stood from their hold and started kicking and punching things and screaming a crying.

  
"Scott try and restrain him, I'm calling 911!" he heard Melissa yell as Scotts arms were around him and holding him to the ground as he kicked and screamed to try and break his hold. He knew that he could do it in a heart beat but they were putting on a show.

  
"Your doing a great job." Scott whispered in to his ear only loud enough for them to hear. "Get off of me! GET OFF!" Stiles screamed at him, trying to push him off but failing.

  
It went on for a few more minutes until the ambulance finally arrived and bursts in through the doors. They all knew why he was freaking out and they looked like they felt so sorry for him. After all Beacon Hills was such a small town, everyone knew the Stilinskis and their back history.

  
Scott stayed on him as they shoved a needle into him and he started to act like he was fading out and finally stopped altogether.

  
Scott finally rolled off of him and onto the floor. "I think that we should admit him to the hospital on a 72 hours watch." he heard Melissa say and he had to try his hardest not to groan out or jump up in protest.

  
Scott was there to have his back though, "Mom I don't think that would help anything. Looking him up in a hospital bed doesn't seem like something to help him. Why don't I carry him up and put him in bed and let him sleep this off. I think he's just in shock, if when he wakes up he flips out again I'll call it in my self and won't fight it and let them take him. I think he deserves a chance though, it won't help him."

  
Melissa nodded,"OK son, I have to head back to the hospital. You can stya here with him and I want you to call me if anything happens or to just let me know that he's awake and alright." she tells him as she kisses his forehead and leaves the home.

  
Stiles stays still on the floor until he hears them all drive away and then sits up, "I really do think I should go out for acting." he says with a smirk. Scott returns it but rolls his eyes. "Your unbelievable." he mutters as Peter comes down the stairs.

  
"Save some of that acting for the funeral that your going to have to attend." Peter says to him as he walks towards the kitchen.

Stiles groans, "I didn't even think about that. I don't want that asshole buried next to my mom, it sucks. I wish I could just cremate him and then throw him in the garbage." he mutters out, following Peter.

  
"Are we eating again, because I could totally eat again." Stiles says with a smile and Peter and Scott just roll their eyes. "And he made fun of us for our eating habits, his are way worse!" Scott says laughing as Stiles plows into him and sends them both flying into the living room.

 

  
They spend the next half hour wrestling as Peter cooks them some lunch.

  
After their done they all go upstairs to continue the packing. After about an hour Scott texts his mother and tells her Stiles is awake and he is fine. She tells him that he's spending the night and asks if he can take off school tomorrow and stay home with him, and she agrees.

  
Two hours later they have pretty much everything Stiles wants to bring with him packed up. As Peter and Scott head for the kitchen yet again, Stiles slips into the basement to go through his mothers things.

  
He wasn't going to take everything but he wanted at least a few things of hers. The first thing he digs out is two large boxes filled to the top with old family pictures, mostly of him and his mother because his father was always the one taking them.

Stiles is totally fine with this, he would go through them all later and cut his father out of the ones he was in.

  
The next thing he went for was his mothers book collection. She had well over 300 books, he went through them all and ended up picking out 33 of them and setting them with the pictures.

  
Then it was time for all the odds and ends and trinkets that his mother owned. He could remember as a young child going through them and playing with all sorts of weird things.

  
As he was digging he came across and old amulet that had some runes on it. He pocketed it and made a mental note to show it to Deaton later.

  
When he was just about finished a small hole in the wall caught his eye. There was a tiny light shining through it and he scooted over to it and peeked inside.

  
He could make out different shapes but nothing more. He was looking around for something to break the wall with when he remembered he was a wolf now and with a chuckle punched through the wall and pulled the wood away.

  
Inside the tiny hole he found old rune books and more amulets. He also found two full sets of rune stones and tons and tons of candle. The last thing he saw was a book that looked more like a journal.

  
He grabbed an empty box and filled it with everything in the wall. After he was done he stacked up the five boxes and headed back up stairs were Peter was pulling two pizza from the oven.

  
He smiled at him as he set the boxes down, "Found more things to bring?" Peter asked him with a gentle smile. "Yeah I did actually and I think that my mom was a witch like me. You should see all the cool things that I found down there. It was all sealed up in a hole in the wall." he told them both with a smile as he started shoving pizza into his mouth.

 

  
  
  
The following week was very long and very hectic. They had discovered his fathers will and it started that he wanted to be cremated and scattered in the forest.

  
This had made Stiles very happy, he didn't want to have to endure a damn funeral for someone that he didn't even give a shit about. There was also no way in hell that he was dirtying up the forest floor with that asshole, so he opted for spreading them in the back yard.

  
A few days after that he found him self sitting in the police station watching the deputies fighting over who was going to take him. They had offered him to Melissa first who had cried when she turned them down. She had enough trouble taking care of her and Scott and he understood that.

  
Finally after he couldn't listen to it anymore he spoke up, "None of you have to worry about taking me. I'm going to the court house in the morning and getting my self emancipated and then I'm dropping out of school and getting my GED. I'm sorry if you guys don't like that but...I can't just go on with my normal shit and pretend everything is OK when it's not." he didn't wait for a response.

  
In a matter of seconds he was out the door and gone.

 


	14. Meet my Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter but it's not the end. I've decided to make this into a series so there will be lots more to come. I am working on a few different projects, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. This last chapter is kinda short but It's where I wanted it to end. Enjoy <3

He jumped into his now fixed jeep and took off. He didn't even know where he was going he just drove.

  
How could they sit there in front of him and argue because no one wanted to take him, I mean hey if nobody wanted him they could have at least of fought about it when he wasn't sitting right in front of them.

  
It's nothing that he wasn't used to though but it still hurt, to him they were almost like a second family to him and he felt like he was being betrayed by all of them. It wouldn't of been so bad if they were saying that they couldn't take him because they didn't have room or they couldn't afford it, but they were saying that they just flat out didn't want to having an emotionally damaged teenager under their care, and OK maybe they hadn't been fighting _right_ in front of him, but he had supernatural hearing now and he just couldn't help but this into  what they all were saying.

  
Somehow where he ended up was the cemetery and walking to his mothers grave and sitting down.

  
"Mom what the hell am I going to do? I feel so lost and I feel like I have no one at all. I mean deep down I know that dad never meant to turn out the way he did, but there was still no excuse for the way he treated me. And now the ones who I thought were my second family my whole life, turns out they don't want me." he said to his mothers head stone.

  
He had been coming here for years now, sitting in front of the stone and going on and on and on even though he never received any answers back.

  
"I know that I have Peter and my pack now and that I'm going to be OK, but I still feel lost. I went through your things the other day and packed up some things to take with me. I even found your little stash behind the wall, that was pretty big shock mom." he fell silent again.

  
After a few minutes he looked back to the stone, "Mom...I really hope that you don't blame me for getting your killed to. I'm so sorry that I was sick that night..." he said as tears welled up and spilled over.

  
He was so lost in his sobbing that he didn't hear anyone coming up behind him, until he had strong arms wrapping around him. He looked up to meet Peter loving gaze and he just let loose and cried.

  
After a few minutes Peter spoke up, "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but Scott called me and told me that you practically blew up at the meeting and stormed off. I was worried about you..." Peter told him as he planted kisses all over his face and head.

  
Stiles smiled up at him, "It's OK, I'm glad that you came. I just couldn't take it anymore. They were in a room practically begging each other to take me because no one wanted me and I just..I had to get away from there." his smile turning into a frown as he talked.

  
"I understand love, and you know that I want you and the pack wants you. You never have to worry about not being wanted ever again, You'll always have us baby." Peter told him as he leaned down and took his lips against his.

  
"Oh I like you to meet someone." Stiles said with a smile. "Peter this is my mother, mom this is Peter...the love of my life." he said with a smile.

  
They sat back and watched as the sun set. Stiles knew that his life had just begun and that he was in for so much more, and he knew that with his new family nothing was going to get in his way.

  
His life would be what he'd always wanted it to be, surrounded by a family who loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if you want more!


End file.
